


Rivalry

by klancerlover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist!Keith, College AU, M/M, Marine Biologist!Lance, Pidge and and Hunk are so done, Pining, Such bad pining, The Garrison Trio made a suicide pact but its not real, sort of slow burn, teacher!shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancerlover/pseuds/klancerlover
Summary: When a new, cute art transfer comes into Lance’s freebie class, everything changes. And Lance is determined to know more about him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! It’s Kyra again. I’m putting this up while I work on my third fic, following The Red Paladins, The Paladins of Purple. I just need to write enough chapters to start posting it, but I hope you guys like this one while you wait!

Garrison College was known for its academic excellence. It had a rep to hold, and in turn, so did its students. The students were innovative, pushing their limits, and very bold. A young college student named Lance McClain, in his 2nd year of Marine Biology, sat between his two best friends, Hunk Garrett and Pidge Gunderson. They had a bit of time to kill before their classes started. Hunk was studying Culinary Arts, and Pidge was studying Computer Science. She had more classes than the two of them combined, as she not only took that, but Internet Communications Technology and Mathematics for Computer Studies. 

   They were all very advanced courses, but Pidge was much more intelligent than all of the people in Garrison. She had to settle for something a little less. Hunk had two or three classes, while Lance almost had as much as Pidge.  _ Almost.  _ Lance knew he would have to travel around in his studies, but that was perfectly fine for him. He loved the ocean. He would always swim with his family in Cuba, on the beaches of Varaderos. Sometimes he missed them, but he always went back every time a holiday would come around, even if he was supposed to be on campus, studying. 

Pidge and Hunk did that with their families as well, only less often because they wanted to stay on top of their studies. Bunch of Goodie-Two Shoes.

“Guys, I’m telling you, nothing is gonna happen while your gone. Your classes aren’t gonna just suddenly start in the middle of the holiday.” Lance said as they hung out in their shared room. “Says the guy who’s studying  _ Marine Biology _ , a really high-paced and tough course.” Pidge says. “Says the girl who’s studying  _ COMPUTER SCIENCE,  _ in an  _ advanced class.”  _ He shot back. Pidge scoffed, “Your lucky you get your physical experience by being captain of the swim team. Your gonna get even harder training than that in class as you go on.” She said. 

  “I might not work as much as you do, but I always get on it. I procrastinate like a fish, but I never fall behind. No one works as hard as you do, Pidge.” Lance said. She slightly smiled, “Why, thank you. At least you know.” She said. Then she shook her head, “All the people in my classes worship me.  _ WORSHIP!  _ At least it makes me feel better about being stuck in those damn classes, being taught things I already learned as a  _ baby.  _ They tell me to go into a different class where I would actually be challenged, and I ask them what I would learn, and it isn’t  _ any different,  _ guys. They tell me the  _ same damn thing.  _ All I can do is take those core advanced classes. I’m literally not meant to be here, but I am anyway.” She said. 

 “The thought of you being worshiped is just terrifying.” Lance said. “I’m the Queen, Lance, they’re at the mercy of the knowledge in my mind.” She said with a grin. “Brilliant. Maniacal for such a small woman, but _brilliant.”_ Lance said. Then he turned to Hunk, “what about you, Hunk? Having as much “trouble” as Pidge?” He asked. “My classes are a bit stressful, but easy. They’re teaching me a bunch of stuff I’ve been wanting to learn. Pretty soon they’re gonna put us into the kitchens to start to cook.” Hunk said. “Wow. That’s pretty cool.” Lance said. “And what about _you_ , Lance? How are _your_ classes?” Pidge asked, leaning forward. 

“I’ll have you know that my classes are fine, and I’m doing fine too. It’s not like I don’t know the general knowledge of the sea.” Lance said. 

“It’s only gonna get harder.” Pidge said. “For all of us, Pidge.” Hunk said. “We said we were gonna study together, didn’t we? Provide mental and emotional support and comfort, and keep a promise to not overwork or kill ourselves from lack of sleep before we graduate?” Lance said. “Oh yeah. Totally. And to not slip into total madness.” Pidge pointed out. “That too.” Lance said. He looked at the time, and his eyes widened, “HOLY SHIT IT’S 3:50! MY CLASSES START AT 4:00! We gotta go, come on!” Lance shrieked, getting up as he grabbed his bag, running out of the dorm. Pidge and Hunk followed him.

   “Holy shit! How did we not know?” Pidge yelled. “I don’t know! I’ll see you guys later, ok?” Lance yelled back. “Don’t you have a swim meet today?!” Hunk yelled. “NOT UNTIL 7!” Lance nearly shrieked as he flew down the halls, going to his first class in his Marine Biology course. He nearly tumbled into his class, breathing rapidly as he took his seat. Lance may procrastinate, but he was never more than 10 minutes late. As the day passed, the day finally came to his last class. It wasn’t even considered a  _ class,  _ it was literally a freebie. It was optional and gave him an extra credit, so that was why he decided to take it. 

And that was when the transfer came in.

He had a really dark, almost black mullet. He was dressed casually, and Lance noticed his black fingerless gloves. But what mostly caught Lance’s attention was the transfer’s eyes. Dark purple, like deep amethysts. Lance felt his mouth drop, and his eyes widen. _ Whoa.  _ And he just so happened to sit next to him. Lance breathed in and became confident, “You new here? I haven’t seen the likes of you around.” Lance said, turning to him. The transfer looked at him, “Just transferred here, yeah. From a college just near here, actually.” He said. He had a nice, sort of deep voice. 

  “Not Galra Institute?” Lance asked, already cringing. “Pfft. Are you kidding? No way.” The transfer said. “Good, cause that’s our rival college. We  _ hate  _ them. Like, you’ll hear about fights our students have with their students everyday. We would actually, gladly murder each other if we had the chance.” Lance said. The transfer laughed, as Lance nearly had a heart attack. Then the transfer suddenly leaned to him, “You know, I know Shiro. I’ve been best friends with him for years, and everyone always told me that I should hang out with people  _ my  _ age, not people like Shiro.” He said. 

“No way.  _ Shiro?  _ He’s like, the best professor ever! We always ask him about his scar and he never tells us the true story. Or maybe he did and we don’t know it.” Lance marvelled, slightly impressed. 

And it went on as the class began. When the two finally bode each other farewell, the transfer suddenly called to him. “I never caught your name!” He called. Lance turned to him and grinned, “The name’s Lance. See you around, art transfer. Don’t ask, I saw your sketchbooks.” He said, slightly saluting him before he walked off. It wasn’t until he got into his shared dorm that he realized he hadn’t asked for  _ his own name. “Aw, shit!”  _ He groaned. He instantly went to Pidge, who attacked him with hits like a cat. “Leave me to my studies, you lanky ass.” She hissed. “Transfer student. Came in today. Freebie class. Who is he?” Lance got out. 

  She drew up with interest, and turned back to her computer. “Let’s see… recent transfers. Who?” She asked. “Dark hair. Deep eyes. Really cute. There! That’s him!” Lance said, and pointed to the screen when she landed on the transfer student. She swayed in her chair, “Ok...his name’s Keith Kogane. He transferred from Marmora College, but it doesn’t exactly say why. He’s studying Fine Arts, and he’s an exceptional artist. I actually saw him when I went to my Computer Studies class, but I didn’t think much of it even though I haven’t seen a different face in the entirety of this campus and last year when we started. I guess I was too distracted to think of it.” Pidge said.  _ Keith Kogane. So that’s his name.  _ “He was in your freebie class today?” Pidge suddenly asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think to ask why. It doesn’t seem like he needs it. And oh my god, Pidge, he and Shiro are  _ best friends. He told me he’s known him for years and it’s so cool! He asked me for my name, and I never thought to ask for his!”  _ Lance says. 

“Sounds like you’ve got a crush on him.” Pidge teased. Lance felt his face turn red, “I  _ just  _ met the guy!” He protested in cute embarrassment. “Give him a tour of the campus tomorrow, get to know him better and become friends with him. You know the gist of the place for a 2nd year student.” Pidge said. “That’s cause I spend my time walking through the halls for a bit, but don’t tell anyone that.” Lance said. “Oh my god, Lance.” She giggled.

  “When you see him, why don’t you bring it up? He’ll want to know his way around for the first few days since he just came today.” Hunk offered. Lance stayed silent for a second before he straightened, “Well then I guess Keith Kogane’s gonna get a great welcome from Garrison. Maybe I could ask him  _ why  _ he joined that white, stuck up school when he doesn’t even seem to fit the prestigious, snobby personality of the students.” Lance said. “Yeah and after a few weeks, your gonna introduce him to us, right?” Pidge said, jumping out of her roller chair. “Pfft. We’ll see what happens first. There’s something about him…” Lance began to say, but trailed off, thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance was bouncing his leg, shifting.  _ He was nervous. Why was he nervous? _ He found Keith early in the morning, and went to him. “Well, if it isn’t the transfer.” He said. Keith smiled, “Lance. I wasn’t expecting to see you so early.” He said.  _ Wow, that backfired quickly.  _ “Well, I came to you cause it’s my greatest pleasure to show you around on campus so that you don’t get lost.” Lance said. “Hm. I  _ was _ thinking of asking you that, actually. You seem to know your way around pretty well.” Keith said. “Ok, so then, after our freebie class we’ll go back to my dorm, cause I gotta get my stuff for my swim meet after we finish.” Lance said. “Your on the swim team?” Keith asked. 

  “Yep. Captain of it, actually.” Lance said confidentially. “Hm. Cool. See you later, then.” Keith said. “Yeah, see ya.” Lance said before he walked away. His cheeks were burning, and his heart was flipping. In class he was texting Pidge on their shared group chat.

_ Pidge: So? Did you ask him?  _

_ Lance: He was going to ASK ME _

_ P: I KNEW IT DIDNT I TELL YOU _

_ L: AAAA WHAT DO I DO _

_ P: SHOW HIM AROUND OBVIOUSLY AND ASK HIM THINGS  _

_ L: LIKE WHAT _

_ P: LIKE WHAT HIS FAVOURITE COLOR IS OR WHY HE TRANSFERRED FROM MARMORA IDK YOU NEVER STOP TALKING SO SURELY YOU CAN THINK OF SOMETHING  _

_ L:...Oh true. _

_ Hunk: Why are you guys texting aren’t you two in class right now? _

_ L: I’m bored _

_ P: Your lucky, Hunk. At least you don’t have class rn _

_ H: Guys that’s not very smart and responsible  _

_ P: Did you really just- _

_ L: Uh oh _

_ H: Pidge I didn't mean it like that you know what I meant  _

_ P: Whatever. Talk to you guys later since I have no choice but to sit in this stupid room and listen to stuff I already know. Imma go kill myself now _

_ H: Pidge NO  _

_ P: ...Fine. It’s not like I listen cause I care about you weirdos  _

_ L: Yes that would mean you have feelings _

_ P: Exactly. Peace out. Don’t drown at your swim meet, Lancey Lance. Or make a total and complete fool of yourself around the cute transfer  _

_ L: HE HAS A NAME  _

_ P: Whoa there chill with the Pirates of the Caribbean reference it’s too early for that shit _

_ H: It’s kinda cute how he’s got a really huge crush  _

_ L: HUUUNKKK  _

_ P: Pfft. See y’all later, Matt’s being a weeb again  _

Later on, Lance met Keith in their freebie class. “So what can I expect on this tour?” Keith asked. “A big forest. Lots of places. You gotta know where to go.” Lance said. “Huh. Ok.” Keith said. And as soon as they finished, they headed back to Lance’s dorm. But Keith hung back with uncertainty as Lance went in, looking around for his bag. He stopped, and looked at Keith. “Well, don't just stand there, you’re making things even more awkward. Come inside, this is only gonna take a second.” Lance said. “Are you sure? We only met a day ago. I could be some next serial killer.” Keith asked. Lance lightly laughed, “I don’t think so. You don’t look like it. Plus we’re friends, aren’t we?” Lance asked. 

_ He seemed to be doing ok. If he didn’t think about it, he would continue to be fine. If he didn’t think about it, he would continue to be fine.  _ Keith stayed silent for a few seconds, and Lance stopped looking for his bag, looking at him. He slowly came into the dorm, “I haven’t really had any friends besides Shiro. Especially ones that close to me.” He said. “Well, that’s gonna change. Tomorrow, your gonna meet my friends, Pidge and Hunk, and you’ll get two more friends.” Lance said. Keith was surprised, and Lance panicked. Why had he  _ said that?!  _ Keith smiled and lightly laughed. “Wow. That was deep. Do you just suddenly proclaim yourself like that to everyone you meet?” He asked. 

Lance felt his ears burn, “No! If someone from Garrison finds out you came from Marmora, they wouldn’t leave you alone. They don’t like Marmora, they think its students are stuck up and shady as hell.” He said.

Then he took his bag, “Your starting to prove me wrong, though, I guess. Maybe they’ll see that they’re not all like that.” He said. “They actually aren’t. They’re just a bit paranoid.” Keith said. “Right. Come on.” Lance said. As Lance showed him around campus, his mind was urging him to ask Keith why he transferred. 

  At one point, he finally summoned the courage. “So why’d you transfer here anyway? Marmora’s got its flaws in its students and lack of ability to trust anyone, but it’s still a very prestigious college.” He asked. Keith took off his bag, opening it and rummaging through it. “Well, it didn’t really give me the program I wanted. Plus, there’s like, secret societies in there, I swear.” Keith said, pulling out a red sketchbook. “Hmm. Got drawings in that sketchbook of yours?” Lance asked. “Yeah? And?” Keith asked. “I heard your pretty good. I’d like to see that myself.” Lance said. 

Keith held it out to him, “Yeah, sure. I mostly do doodles, it’s not much.” He said. 

Lance took the sketchbook, flipping through it. He happened to notice that a recent page had the logo of Garrison on it. “Wow. You're definitely as good as I heard.” Lance said, giving the sketchbook back. “Thanks.” Keith said. As they walked around, Lance got to know him better. His favourite color was red. He loved hippos, knives-which Lance freaked out at, but Keith quickly explained that he basically meant butterfly knives, and had one himself that he always kept hidden- and a bunch of other stuff. And the more he learned, the more Lance liked him.

  Once they finished, Keith turned to Lance. “Thanks for showing me around, Lance. Now I know everything a bit better. I had fun.” He said with a smile. “Yeah, anytime, man.” Lance said, smiling back. “Well, I’ll see you in class, then.” Keith said, turning away. “Wait!” Lance called on impulse. Keith looked back at him, “Yeah?” He asked.  _ Fuck. Shit. Shit. _ “You should come watch us swim! We’re a pretty good team!” Lance blurted out. Keith’s eyes were wide, “O…kay?” Keith slowly answered, and Lance grabbed his wrist, running ahead. “Come on! You can sit in the viewer’s box, they won’t bother you.” He said. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speeding up a little? Likely

Over the weeks, Lance and Keith continued to hang out. Lance found that Keith is obsessed about Mothman, as he constantly talked about him in their freebie class. And Lance constantly was at a loss. “I-Why? Why are you so obsessed?” Lance finally asked. “Because he’s cool, Lance! There’s so many theories about him, and he’s a fucking cryptid. He’s real, and I’m gonna meet him.” Keith said. “Ooookay.” Lance said. Later on, Lance met up with Pidge and Hunk, talking about Keith. “And then he just went off about the Mothman. He’s cute, but he’s really fucking weird.” Lance said. “Oh my god, can you just ask him out already?” Pidge asked. “Are you joking?” Lance asked.

   “ _ We get it, you fucking like him, but you two are being a bunch of idiots.”  _ Pidge said. Lance freaked out, “I DON'T LIKE HIM!  _ Why would I like Keith? No way!”  _ He shrieked. Hunk sighed while Pidge frustratingly banged her head on the desk, “Oh. My.  _ God.”  _ She moaned. Lance threw a pillow at her, “Shut up!” He yelled. She lifted her head and slowly turned to look at him. She then leaped at him, ensuing something that looked kinda similar to a tackle, but failing miserably at it since she was small. They were both letting out unholy screeching. “DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW STUPID YOU SOUND?!” Pidge shrieked. “GET OFF ME YOU GREMLIN!” Lance shrieked back. 

“G-Guys, please don’t. The students will complain about us.” Hunk said. 

“ _ THE STUDENTS DONT CARE!”  _ Pidge screeched viciously. They continued to play fight like little lions, at one point moving to pillows. “O-ok. Now-Now we’re moving to pillows.” Hunk said. “Come on, Hunk!” Lance said, hitting him. Hunk looked him before he finally grinned. “Fine. You asked for it.” He said before grabbing a pillow and hitting him back. It wasn’t long before they all grew exhausted. “I dominated you both.” Lance gasped. “Oh,  _ boo _ . You didn’t do shit.” Pidge said. 

  Later on, Lance went to his freebie class. But Keith wasn’t there waiting for him like he always was. He frowned, a bit concerned. He looked around, trying to find him. But he didn’t.  _ Class is gonna start. Where is he?  _ He noticed Matt and turned to him, “Hey Matt, you seen Keith today?” He asked. Matt looked at him, “Hmm? Oh, no. We usually hang out between classes with Shiro, but he didn’t come. It’s weird.” Matt said. “You didn’t see him all day? Really?” Lance asked. 

“I’m telling you, no. Even Shiro doesn’t know what’s up. They talk all the time. I could ask him again if he’s heard anything.” Matt said. 

Lance thought of it before he shook his hand, “No, that’s fine. He’ll come at one point. If not, I’ll probably see him at my team’s swim meet.” He said, shaking his head. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He was restless, tapping his foot-even though he always did that because he had pent up energy inside him-and looking around. “Dude, chill. He’s fine, he’s not dead.” Matt said. At 7:00, when Lance came out to swim, he was startled when he saw Keith sitting at the viewer’s box. “Keith?” He went to him, surprised and relieved. “Oh my God, where were you? Matt told me he hadn’t seen you all day, I thought something happened to you!” He said. 

   “Sorry. I had to go to the admissions office, they were just making sure I was in the system.” Keith said. He seemed winded, as if he had run here. “All day?” Lance asked, confused. “I know, right? It was so ridiculous, they were going over these papers I had to sign, and they were pulling up my records from Marmora and all that. Obviously, they apologized from keeping me for so long. I should have told you.” Keith said. “It’s fine. I’m surprised Shiro didn’t know, he’s your best friend.” Lance said. Keith shrugged, “I didn’t want to worry him. He would have told them that I was already settling into my classes, but I guess I needed to do it.” He said. Lance hummed in thought for a few seconds, before he turned around and jumped into the water. 

Once the meeting was finished, he came up, noticing Keith getting ready to leave. “Shall we go, then?” Keith asked.

Lance shook his head, confused. “Where?” He asked. “Out? Isn’t the pool closing?” Keith asked, as if it was obvious. Lance slightly laughed, “No. I always swim here after hours, they know that.” He said. “Oh.” Keith stopped getting ready, settling down again. Lance suddenly grinned, “Hey Keith, come swim.” He said. “Pfft. Are you joking?” Keith said. “No one’s here. I told you, they know I swim here. They won’t say anything if they find out my friend’s swimming too.” Lance said. “Lance, I am  _ not  _ swimming.” Keith said. “You scared?” Lance teased.  _ “I am not scared!”  _ Keith snapped. Lance was slowly drawing further up, about to pull him in from the box. “Dude, shut up.” Lance said before he grabbed his wrist and pulled him in.

  Keith quickly resurfaced with a gasp, and whirled at him, “ _ Lance, what the hell!”  _ He yelled, leaping at him. Lance laughed, “Keith, Keith, chill!” He said. Keith huffed, pulling his hair back. Lance backstroked, “Come on. Come on, you can’t be mad at  _ me. _ ” He said playfully. Keith took off his red jacket, flinging it out of the water and into the box. “You asked for it.” Keith said, and went after him. Lance screeched, swimming away. The halls were echoing with their laughter, as well as something more than friendship growing between them that they both strongly denied. It was a competition they didn’t know was now between them. Who could dodge their feelings the longest.


	4. Chapter 4

“You should join the swimming team, you know. Your a pretty good swimmer.” Lance said to Keith one day as they were hanging out with Pidge and Hunk. “Wait, what?” Pidge asked, looking up from her computer. “Hm. Lemme sleep on it.” Keith said. “All right.” Lance said. Pidge sputtered in confusion, and Lance looked at her. “Wait, am I missing something?” She asked. “Nope. Keith just looks like he could be a good swimmer.” Lance said. He looked at Keith and secretly grinned. It was their secret. “Oookay then.” Pidge said, going back to her computer. 

  “I should get to class.” Keith suddenly said as he sighed, getting up. Lance looked at him, “Oh yeah, that’s right. See ya later then, Mullet.” He said. “Later.” Keith said, and walked away. Pidge had looked up again, pure confusion on her face. “What the fuck did you just call him?” She asked. “Mullet. For his hair.” Lance said. “I know what you called him, idiot, but you do realize that’s a nickname, right?” Pidge said. “So?” Lance asked. “Can...Can you just ask him out already…?” She asked faintly. Lance felt his face turn red, “ _ Why would I ever-!” _ He began to say, but was cut off by Pidge, “I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BOTH WITH MY BARE HANDS!  _ WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS YOU NEVER STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM AND HANGING OUT WITH HIM! SHIRO TELLS ME HE NEVER STOPS TALKING ABOUT YOU EITHER! ARE YOU THAT OBLIVIOUS?!”  _ She screeched. 

Lance would not lose this imaginative competition. He would not. 

Which was where the rivalry started. Lance didn’t remember when it started, but it did. And he didn’t even know why. As the weeks stretched into months, their feelings for each other got stronger, but so did their denial. At one point, the two became roommates. He didn’t remember when that happened either, but it did. At night, the two were studying quietly, close to each other. 

  Lance became slightly aware of his arm brushing against Keith’s as he slowly swayed in his spinning chair. If Keith noticed, he couldn’t tell. “I’ll join your swim team. Just cause I have nothing else to do.” Keith suddenly spoke up. “All right, cool.” Lance said. Recently, the two had less time to talk and hang out. Their studies were swamping them, filling up their schedules that were once at least a bit more free without all the tests and assignments. 

It wasn’t as if their friends didn’t notice this. 

“We made them roommates for a reason, not for them to suddenly not be able to do stuff together.” Pidge said, though she herself was on her computer, doing her work. “They’ve got a lot of stuff to do. Keith isn’t talking much to me and Shiro either.” Matt said. “This is kinda bad. And they were getting on so good, too. Lance really seemed ready to take the next step.” Hunk said. 


	5. Chapter 5

But it didn’t stop there. This continued for weeks on end. One day, Lance was able to get free of his studies, to hang with Pidge and Hunk in the few precious minutes he had. “Don’t you miss him?” Pidge asked. “‘Course I do. I still have feelings for him. I guess it’s my fault for not doing anything earlier, I don’t have time anymore.” Lance said, sadly. He honestly did miss hanging out with Keith and talking to him. Even when they were swimming together, they didn’t have time to talk. Lance only talked about one or two things before he had to leave. And so did Keith. No more after-hours swimming. 

  There was just no time. And one day, Keith noticed a missing presence in their shared dorm. He looked up from his books, only to see that Lance wasn’t beside him, studying. Where was he? On a break? That was the only word the two shared nowadays. “Taking a break.” And the other would hum in response. He pulled out his phone, taking a second to see where he was. But Lance didn’t answer. Keith got up, worry instantly hitting him. He went to Hunk and Pidge’s dorm, bursting in. “Did any of you guys see Lance today?” He asked. 

“No. We haven’t seen him all day, actually.” Pidge said. 

“Wait, why? What’s wrong?” Hunk asked. “He’s not in our dorm. I tried to call him, but he didn’t answer.” Keith said. Pidge’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh, he fell sick yesterday. Said he didn’t want you to know so you could focus on your studies.” She said. “ _ What?! Where is he, I want to talk to him!”  _ Keith yelled. “He said he just came back.” She said. Keith took off, going back to their dorm and seeing Lance on his bed, groaning. “Lance. Lance, what the hell, why didn’t you tell me you got sick?” He asked, going to him and feeling his forehead. It was scarily hot. “Holy shit, your forehead feels like the  _ fucking Sun. What the hell is wrong with you?”  _ He hissed. 

  Lance only groaned in response, and Keith grabbed a cloth, submerging it in ice cold water and putting it on Lance’s forehead. “Keith…” He heard Lance murmur. “Yeah, I’m here, Lance. I’m here.” Keith said. “I can’t do this… I need to get back to my studies…” Lance groaned, but Keith quickly held him down, “Oh my god, don’t be stupid! Your sick, you barely even know where you are right now!” He said. “I’m here with you.” Lance mumbled. “Yeah, and that’s all you know. God, your such an idiot.” Keith said. “But I’m  _ your  _ idiot.” Lance mumbled. Keith only scoffed in response, worried as hell. “Hey Keith…” Lance suddenly said. “Yeah?” Keith asked. “Come here.” Lance mumbled. Keith leaned closer to him. 

“Uh...go out with me. I’ve been wanting to ask you forever, and-“ Lance began to ramble, and Keith stopped him. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I’m gonna stop you right there. First of all, your delirious as fuck, you don’t know what your saying. Second of all, ask me again when your not sick and you remember what you said.” Keith said. “Yeah. Probably best.” Lance murmured. And then he relaxed, signifying he had fallen asleep. Keith was  _ red _ . “Idiot.” He muttered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into 2 sick chapters lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be fed. Merry Christmas

For two days, Keith took care of Lance. He brought down his fever, stayed by his side. Luckily, Lance quickly got over his remaining sickness, and was good by the third day. Keith walked in, seeing Lance sitting in his chair. “Hey. How do you feel?” Keith asked, sitting beside him. “Better. Thanks for dealing with me. I know I caused you a lot of trouble.” Lance said. Keith laughed, “You didn’t. But I’m glad your better. When Pidge told me you got sick, I went  _ insane _ . I was looking for you and calling you.” He said. “I was throwing up, how was I supposed to answer?” Lance said. “I know. What made you get sick, anyway?” Keith said. Lance frowned, “Honestly...I don’t know. I don’t really remember.” He admitted. 

   “What  _ do  _ you remember?” Keith asked curiously. Lance turned red, but it quickly disappeared. “Bits and pieces. More specifically, asking you out.” He said.  _ He did remember. _ Lance turned to him, “So? You said for me to wait. What’s your answer?” He said, as if it was the most simplest thing. Truly, they were both freaking out on the inside. The two had fallen in love with each other over the months that they had known each other, yet denied it so strongly. “I was going to ask you.” Keith stammered. “Looks like I beat you to it, Mullet. So? I’ve been meaning to ask you for months, but I was reluctant.” Lance said. 

“What? Why?” Keith asked. 

“Cause of Shiro. I don’t know.” Lance shrugged. “You do realize he has a girlfriend, right? Allura?” Keith said. Then he realized something, “ _ Oh my god, you thought we were together?! Shiro’s 25, Lance!” _ He said. Lance turned red, “Shut up, I didn’t know! It was also cause your closer to him, you’ve known him longer!” Lance yelled in embarrassment, hiding his face. “Oh my god...yeah. Yeah, I’ll go out with you, you idiot. Geez, your so stupid, but it’s so cute.” Keith said amusingly, shaking his head. Lance muffled a groan, turning even redder. 

   Keith lightly patted his head, laughing. Lance pushed his hand away, making him laugh harder. Lance lifted his head, seeing him laughing, and slightly smiled.  _ Adorable.  _ “Keith.” Lance said. “Yeah?” Keith asked, his laughter slowly faltering. Lance suddenly reached down and kissed Keith’s cheek, making him go still. “Your pretty cute too.” Lance teased. It was Keith’s turn to become dark red, just like his favourite color. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing changed in Lance and Keith’s busy schedules. They were still too swamped to hang out or talk, even though the two  _ had  _ just gotten together no more than 2 weeks ago. The most they ever did together was fall asleep in each other’s arms when they were both done studying and swimming. None of their friends knew they got together. It was a secret they wanted to keep ‘til the right time. It was another busy day when Lance decided that this would no longer go on. He wanted to be with Keith, to hang out with him. “Hey Mullet.” Lance said. “Hm?” Keith hummed in response. 

   “What’re you doing tonight?” Lance asked. “Working on my portraits.” Keith said. “Oh. Right, you were working on that yesterday.” Lance said. He felt a funny feeling tug at his heart. Sadness. He  _ really  _ missed Keith. Keith sensed his silence and instantly turned to him, “Hey but-I’m free tomorrow. No classes. What about you?” He said. Lance’s eyes widened, and he knew Keith wanted to spend time with him too. 

“Uh-Yeah! Yeah, I am too!” Lance said. 

Keith’s own eyes widened, and he smiled. “Oh-ok. Great-Uh-what are we going to do?” He said. “We could go to the movies?” Lance said. Keith gasped, his eyes lighting up, “Yeah! We could go see “ _ Black Panther”! _ ” Lance gasped as well, “Yeah! Yeah, of course! We can look for times, and we could go at night!” He said. Keith nodded _ , _ smiling, “Ok! Yeah, that’s fine!” He said. Lance smiled, “Great. I’ll see you tomorrow, then. I gotta get to class.” He said, reaching down, but Keith quickly moved, startling him with an actual kiss. 

  Lance was still for a second as Keith softly laughed. “Gotcha.” He whispered. Lance quickly shook his head, “Yeah, yeah, you’ve got me for life.” He vaguely said, getting up and grabbing his bag, walking out with a lovesick smile on his face. “Idiot.” He muttered. And his lovesick smile did not go unnoticed when he suddenly found himself crossing paths with Hunk and Pidge. “Lance!” Pidge said in surprise, happy to see him. “Whoa, hey guys! I haven’t seen you in a while!” Lance said, surprised as well. “Looks like Keith helped you get over your sickness.” Hunk said. Lance rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, he did.” He said. Pidge noticed how he had said that. Something sounded different. “Wait, wait, what’s with that smile on your face?” She asked, pointing at him. 

The smile instantly dropped into a frown of confusion. “What smile?” Lance asked. 

“That smile you had literally 10 seconds ago.” Pidge said. “I-What? I was smiling cause it’s a good day-“ Lance began to panic, instantly realizing what she was talking about. “No, that’s not it. That was the most idiotic smile I’ve ever seen. That’s the smile I see on Shiro whenever he’s with Allura, his girlfr-“ Pidge began to say, but cut off, suddenly gasping. “Oh my God. Oh my God, he and Keith got together.  _ He and Keith finally got together, oh my God, yes!”  _ Pidge yelled, shaking Hunk’s arm. Lance turned crimson, “ _ PIDGE! NOT SO LOUD!” _ He screeched. 

   “Oh my god, why didn’t you tell us? How long?” Pidge asked. “2 weeks.” Lance muttered. “Oh  _ my God!  _ You fucking asshole, why didn’t you tell us! We’ve been wanting you guys to get together since you started talking about each other!” Pidge said. “We were waiting for the right time.” Lance mumbled. “Aw, look, he’s getting all  _ shy.  _ So  _ cute.”  _ Pidge teased. “ _ Shut up! I’m leaving, your gonna make me late to class!”  _ Lance yelled before taking off. 


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday came, and Lance and Keith were having the night of their life. Together at the movies, just relaxing and spending time. Like they have been wanting to. Once the movie finished, the two were walking down the sidewalk, hands entwined. “Hey Keith?” Lance said. “Yeah?” Keith said. “You know how the holidays are coming up in like, two weeks, right?” Lance said. Keith nodded, listening. “You know how I always go back to Cuba to spend it with my family. Why don’t you come with me this time? Meet my family?” Lance said. Keith stopped, surprised and shocked. 

  “Wait, wait, you want me to come with you?” He asked. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” Lance asked, smiling. “I-I don’t know, I wasn’t expecting it.” Keith said. Then he let out a sharp breath. “Wow. Wow, I-I actually don’t know what to say.” He said. “You could say yes. They’ve been wanting to meet you.” Lance said amusingly. Keith’s eyes widened, “Wha-You told them about me?” He asked. “Yeah! Why wouldn’t I?” Lance said, laughing. “Do they know about us?” Keith asked nervously. “Not yet, no. That’s part of why I want to go. Keith. Keith, please? Please, I really want you to come with me. I want you to see my home.” Lance said, grabbing his hands, a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“I...Can’t say no to that...All right. I’ll come with you.” Keith said, finally smiling a bit. 

Lance yelled in glee, “Yes! Thank you, thank you, you won’t regret this!” He said happily, embracing him. Keith felt all warm inside. But there was something pulling at him. “Wait. What if they don’t accept me?” He asked. Lance knew exactly what he was asking. “They will. Of course they will. Your a part of my life, Mullet. A part of my family, too.” Lance said. Keith was so moved. He smiled as he hugged Lance more tightly. “Your part of  _ my _ family, too.” He whispered. He heard Lance lightly laugh, “Thanks,  _ cariño.”  _ He said softly. 

   The two spent the rest of their night walking back to their dorm, and quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms, both exhausted. “So? Did you guys fix the problem?” Pidge asked in the morning. “We made a deal that if there isn’t time, then we  _ make  _ time.” Lance said. Pidge smirked, “I’m guessing you guys did something last night?” She asked teasingly. Lance got that lovesick smile on his face again, “We went to the movies, and-and I got him to agree to go with me to Cuba for the holidays.” He said. “Aw, look, he’s  _ in love.”  _ Pidge teased. 

Lance looked away, but his shyness admitted it for him.

He was completely lovestruck. “Wait. Wait, he’s going to Cuba with you? To meet your family?” Hunk suddenly asked. “Yeah.” Lance said. “That’s good. That’s a good step. Bit big, but good. Do they know about you and him?” Pidge asked, but then quickly stopped him before he could answer. “Wait! That’s part of why you want him to come. What’s the other part?” She said knowingly. “I just want to get him away from all the studying, and spend more time with him. Plus, I want him to see where I was born.” Lance said. “Aw. It’s a long flight, though. 9 hours and 45 minutes, to be specific. It may as well be  _ 10  _ hours. You’ve gone there so many times, and I don’t think Keith’s travelled much. He’s gonna have such terrible jet lag, Lance. We’re 5 hours ahead of Cuba.” Pidge said, laughing. 

  “It’ll be fine. Keith’s strong. He can handle it.” Lance said. “You didn’t handle it the first time you went, you think Keith’s gonna be any different? With the terrible amount of sleep you both got while doing your studies, that’s gonna catch up to you guys too. Your both going to be so exhausted.” Pidge said, in slight concern. “Pidgeon, do not worry. I’ll tell him what’s gonna happen. I’m pretty sure he won’t change his mind.” Lance said. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next 2 weeks passed. It was around 4:00 in the morning when Lance began to wake Keith. “Hey. Hey, Mullet, come on.” He whispered. Keith stirred against him, his dark hair falling across his face. Lance brushed it away, lightly kissing his pale nose, “ _ Cariño.  _ C’mon, we gotta leave.” He whispered. “5 more minutes, Lance…” Keith mumbled sleepily. “No, no, no, come on. Come on,  _ amor.”  _ Lance gently coaxed, and began to slowly pull Keith. Keith’s eyes instantly opened, and Lance let go as he pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes. Lance softly laughed, “ _ Buenos días, carino _ .” He said affectionately, reaching down and kissing his cheek. Keith tiredly smiled, his Mullet a mess. “Hey.” He mumbled back. Lance took his hand, pulling him out of bed. “C’mon. We got a few minutes. Get ready.” He said. And so they did. 

  Within a few minutes, the two were in a taxi, being driven to the airport. Keith yawned for the third time, “Jeez. The sky hasn’t even lit up yet.” He said. Then he stretched, “What time are we getting there again?” He asked. “Around 11:00 at night. We’re 5 hours ahead. Listen, when we get there, no big introductions ‘till the next day, just small talk. We’re going straight to sleep, cause I know you’ll have terrible jet lag from the time difference. I got used to it a while back.” Lance said. 

“Hmm.” Keith hummed. 

When they reached the airport, they got their suitcases and headed in, fingers entwined. “Any stops we’re gonna make?” Keith asked. “Nope. It’s non-stop. Come on, the gate’s right over there.” Lance said. The two went through the gate, waiting to board the plane. It would come in a few minutes. Lance could tell Keith was a bit nervous, as he was repeatedly brushing his thumb over the back of Lance’s hand. A habit he had. “Hey, hey, relax. What’re you so nervous about?” Lance said. “I don’t know. All of it, I guess.” Keith said. “Why? Your with  _ me.”  _ Lance said. That got Keith to lightly laugh, “I know that. I think it might be nervous excitement.” Keith said. Lance leaned against him, “Nervous excitement’s better than full on nervousness.” He said, smiling at him. Keith slightly smiled back, “Thanks. I know you're trying to get me to calm down. It’s working.” He said.

  When it was time, the two boarded, and soon, the plane took off. “What if they don’t like me, Lance?” Keith suddenly asked. “Keith, trust me, they’re going to love you.” Lance said. “How do you know that?” Keith asked. “Cause  _ I  _ love you.” Lance said. Keith stopped as the words went through him. He looked at Lance, to see if he was being serious. The look on his face told him he was. And Keith melted as he turned dark red. “I love you too.” He mumbled shyly, looking away from him. Lance laughed, and Keith felt a kiss on his head. “Your so adorable.” Lance said fondly.

Later on, the two fell asleep, snuggled against each other. 

Keith suddenly woke up for some reason, though not entirely. He was still very tired, only vaguely awake. Lance shifted against him, and suddenly pulled him closer. “Sleep.” He mumbled, having woken up as well when Keith woke. “Sorry.” Keith whispered, wrapping his arms around him. In no more than two seconds, he was asleep again. The sky was dark again when the two woke up. Keith stretched, still immensely tired. Lance, however, was wide awake. “Hey come on, get up. We’re gonna be landing soon.” Lance said. He wasn’t wrong when he said he grew used to the major time difference between London and Cuba. His family never let anyone in their household sleep. That was the pros of being in such a big, noisy family. 

   Keith groaned, letting his head fall onto Lance’s shoulder. “Let me sleep.” He muttered. “No. No sleeping. I let you sleep, you don’t get to see Cuba as we come toward it. Come on.” Lance said. “It’s 11 o’ fucking clock, Lance. We won’t see anything.” Keith said. Lance laughed, “That’s where you're wrong, Mullet. Cuba lights up at night. It doesn’t sleep.” He said. Keith lifted his head at this, opening his eyes. He leaned over Lance, looking at the window. His eyes widened when he saw the city in the distance, illuminated. “Whoa.” He whispered in awe. “See? Told you.” Lance said. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun translating the Spanish in this hahaha

When they touched down in Cuba, Keith followed Lance, but couldn’t stop looking around even though they were in the airport. Lance lost him at one point, and had to force himself to not have a panic attack. “Keith? Keith!” He called, looking around. He finally spotted the idiot among mingling people, drawing back because he was caught by the new things he was seeing. “Geez,  _ there  _ you are _.  _ You freaking gave me a heart attack.  _ Come  _ on.” He said, coming to him and grabbing his wrist, leading him toward the doors. “So are we heading toward Varadero now?” Keith asked. “Yep. I know your really tired and jet lagged, so we’re not going to do any exploring ‘til tomorrow. Maybe even after tomorrow, just in case you sleep in. Which you might.” Lance said. 

  Keith brushed against him, their fingers entwining. “What are you gonna show me?” He asked. Lance grinned, thinking of all the places he could take him. “You’ll see. It’s going to be a busy day.” He said playfully. They got into a taxi, and were being driven to Lance’s home. Even though Keith was incredibly tired and wanted to sleep, he couldn’t pry his eyes away from the windows. So many lights, buildings and just...everything. The whole city was  _ alive.  _ People were walking the streets, and some noticed them driving down the road. “Remind me again. You live beside the beach, don’t you?” Keith said vaguely. “Yep. It’s just a bit across, actually. Me and my siblings go there all the time, but sadly since it’s the holidays, we won’t be able to because it’s not nice when it’s cold. It  _ might _ snow, but that’s a huge stretch. Cuba last saw snow in like, 1875 or something.” Lance said. Then Keith felt a tap on his shoulder. “Hey.” Lance said. “Yeah?” Keith turned to look at him, seeing the blue eyes he had fallen in love with glittering in the night. 

“You excited?” Lance asked. Keith smiled, tightening his grip on his hand. “More than anything.” He said. 

The taxi finally came to a stop, and the two exited, walking toward the house. “Ok, we’re gonna try to surprise them. I’m pretty sure they’re all just scattered around the house. It’s a noisy house, they won’t hear us come in.” Lance said as they walked up the steps. He pulled out his keys, opening the door. Sure enough, there was noise. A lot of chatter from distant rooms. Keith saw Lance grin, closing the door. Keith set his suitcase to the side, looking around. It was a big house. Perfect for a big family, he guessed. Their holidays must be  _ wild _ . And they were. Keith tried to take off his jacket, but found that he was too nervous, as his fingers kept slipping. Lance came to him, “C’mon, what’s holding you up?” He asked. 

  Keith began to flush with embarrassment, and started to mutter. “I can’t get-my fingers keep-agh, help-“ He started to say before he gave up, mumbling a quiet plea. Lance instantly went to him, his fingers brushing over Keith’s shoulders. “ _ Cariño, calmaté. Va a estar bien, lo prometo.”  _ He said soothingly. “I just-“ Keith began to say, but Lance cut him off. “Ah, ah. Answer back.” He said. Lance had taught Keith Spanish. Was still teaching him, actually. Keith took a deep breath, “ _ Lo sé. Solo estoy...asustado.”  _ He answered back quietly. “ _ No tienes que tener miedo. Ya lo verás, todo irá bien.” _ Lance said. He helped him take off his jacket, the two quietly murmuring to each other until Lance heard the familiar screech of his young brother, Luis, making both the boys jump. “He’s here! Lance is here! And he brought a  _ boy home!”  _ Luis shouted.

“LANCE!” Lance heard his other brother Marco scream, and he ran and jumped on him, making him laugh.

Lance was shouting in Spanish, laughing. Keith saw a girl, most likely Lance’s older sister Veronica, come from the living room, smiling. “ _ Ay,  _ Lancey Lance returns again.” She said. She looked at Keith and grinned. “Hiya. I’m Veronica, Lance’s older sister. And you are?” She said, extending her hand. “Um-Keith. It’s nice to meet you, Lance has told me so much about you guys.” Keith said, taking her hand and shaking it. She was pretty, her skin a little darker than Lance’s, and long, wavy dark brown hair. She was also as tall as him. Lance pushed his brothers off him, going to Veronica and embracing her. “Hey,  _ chica.”  _ He said. “Lance,  _ es un chico muy hermoso de pelo negro, ¿no?”  _ Keith heard Veronica say. “Yeah, more prettier than you deserve!” Marco said.

  Keith deeply flushed, and so did Lance. “He’s  _ so  _ pretty! Where the hell did you get him?” Veronica said as the siblings came to Keith, looking him up and down. “Oh my god, leave my boyfriend alone, you vultures!” Lance said, pulling Keith away from them. Among the chatter, Another voice was heard. “Lance!” Lance froze, his eyes widening. “Mama!” He shouted, seeing her come from the living room. He tightly embraced her, laughing. Lance’s mom was speaking in hardcore Spanish, kissing his cheeks. But then she saw Keith, and gasped. “ _ Dios mío _ , is this Keith?” She said, pulling away from Lance and coming up to him.

“Yep.  _ Él es hermoso, no?”  _ Lance said, grinning at Keith, which only made him turn darker. 

“ _Ay, sí. Tienes un bueno.”_ Lance’s mom said, and suddenly help up her hand. “Hello, Keith. Lance has told us so much about you. Call me Mama. C’mere, you get a big hug too!” She said as Keith took her hand before she pulled him in, embracing him. Keith groaned, feeling his breath get knocked out of his body from her strength. _Wow, she’s so strong._ _Guess it makes sense._ “Mama, you’re gonna suffocate him! It’s been a long flight and he’s very jet-lagged, you can talk to him in the morning. Go away. _Detenerlo, ¡abrumarlo! Deja que respire!”_ Lance said as he took Keith’s arm and pulled him upstairs, away from his vulture-like family. “Your too cute for him, Keith!” He heard Veronica giggle. Lance pulled him into his room, and breathed out a long sigh.

   “See? I told you. They love you. You had nothing to worry or be nervous about,  _ cariño.”  _ Lance said, turning to him with a smile on his face. Keith’s smile was still on his face as well, and he couldn’t stop smiling. “Lance, oh my  _ god.”  _ He breathed. Lance laughed, “I know, it’s a lot.” He said. “It is. But in a good way.” Keith said breathlessly, sitting on Lance’s bed as his head spun. Lance crossed his arms, “Well, I feel accomplished. Come on, it’s time to sleep. You look so tired.” He said. Keith was already taking off his red jacket, lying down on the bed. As the lights turned off, Keith pulled Lance down beside him.

Lance instantly had his arms around him, shifting closer to him and snuggling against him.

“‘M really tired.” Keith mumbled. “I know. Go to sleep.” Lance whispered, reaching down and kissing his pale forehead as he brushed his messy bangs away. 


	11. Chapter 11

Lance slowly slipped out of Keith’s iron grip, even though there was no chance the boy would wake up. He was dead asleep. Lance stretched, but stopped for a second before he went downstairs. He stared at Keith, warmth swelling in his chest.  _ God, he loved this idiot.  _ He went to him and leaned down, kissing his head. He would have to wake him up soon. Lance went downstairs, and found his mom in the kitchen.  _ “Buenos días,  _ Mama.” He greeted. “ _ Buenos días, mi corazón.”  _ She said sweetly, turning to him and engulfing him in a hug. “How did you sleep?” She asked. “Fine. It’s good to be back, Mama.” Lance said. 

  “And your  _ Cuervo?”  _ Mama asked teasingly, pulling back. Lance mouthed the nickname, seeing how it fit. “Fine. He’s sleeping.” Lance said. “Sleeping? No, no, no, go wake him up.” She said. “No, no, no, he’s very jet-lagged, let him sleep for now.” Lance said. She frowned for a second before she smiled. “Ha! Couldn’t handle the flight here, could he?” She said. “Mama, leave him alone. He hasn’t travelled much.” Lance said. “ _ Ay, míjo _ , he’s so skinny. He’s a stick! You can see right through him!” Mama suddenly said. “Mama! Don’t you start this!” He said. “I have to feed him, Lance! And look at him, he’s so pale! He’s a vampire, he needs more Sun!” Mama said, laughing.

_ “Mama!” _ Lance protested as he turned red, knowing she was teasing him in order to make him protect Keith. 

“ _ Mijo,  _ I’m just joking. He can’t sleep long, ok? Your gonna have to wake him up soon.” She giggled, patting his cheek. “Yeah yeah.” He muttered, about to walk away from her, when she suddenly gasped. “ _ Ay, Mama!  _ Don’t  _ do  _ that!” Lance said, having been startled by her gasp. “Your  _ Abuelita.  _ I forgot to tell you,  _ mijo _ . She’s coming on Christmas Eve.” She said. Lance gasped, “ _ Abuelita?  _ No way! She wasn’t able to come for two years!” He said in excitement. He had missed her so much. “You know why she couldn’t, she fell sick. She’s so excited to see you,  _ mijo _ . But there’s a problem.” Mama said. Lance’s smile fell, “What?” He asked, dread hitting him. She sighed, brushing her hands on her apron. “Your  _ Abuelita’s  _ old tradition. You know how long it took her to be okay with your sexuality. What’s she gonna do if she knows your dating a boy?” She said. 

   “You guys like Keith. _Abuelita_ will too. How can she not be okay with him too?” If heard from another perspective, Lance sounded so sure. And he was, but on the inside, there was doubt. A memory suddenly entered his mind, but he quickly shook it away. “Isn’t everyone else coming with her too?” Lance asked, quickly changing the subject. “That’s right. Your cousins, nephews, and nieces.” Mama said. “Lance! So it wasn’t a dream!” Marco’s voice caught his attention, and he was suddenly picked up by his laughing older brother. “Rude.” Lance muttered, but it was muffled. Veronica and Luis came in as well, arguing. “But I want to!” Luis protested. “If I say no, I say no. You know what Mama said.” Veronica said sternly. “ _Ay,_ he wants to hang out with those _niños imprudentes_ again? Luis, you are a good boy. Your not allowed to be near those _pequeños diablos._ They are bad news.” Mama said.

Luis sighed, “I know, Mama. I won’t go.” He said, dropping his head. 

Luis, being only 10, was sensitive. He got all sad whenever Mama scolded him. “Lance.” Mama said, and gestured her head to the stairs. Lance deadpanned at her before striking toward the stairs. “Yeah Lance, go wake up your  _ Cuervo.”  _ Veronica teased. Lance turned red, but kept walking anyways. They would never stop teasing him. He went into his room, seeing Keith slumbering like a bear in hibernation. For a few seconds, Lance watched him, smiling. He honestly did not want to wake him up, it would make him feel so bad. But Keith couldn’t sleep in forever, it would only make his jet lag worse. Lance climbed into his bed, face to face with Keith. “Hey. Keith.” He whispered.

  Keith’s fingers twitched, instantly closing around his sweater. “ _ Cariño.  _ Hey, c’mon. You can’t sleep in forever. It’ll just make it worse, come on.” Lance coaxed. He heard Keith make a questioning hum. Lance reached down and kissed his temple, which made Keith react. He half opened those pretty amethyst eyes. “Hey there,  _ cariño.”  _ Lance said affectionately. “Hey...What time is it?” Keith mumbled tiredly. “It’s like, 9:00. I’m sorry, I had to wake you.” Lance said. “S’ok.” Keith stretched as Lance sat up. He felt  _ so  _ bad. Keith looked so  _ tired.  _ “Aw, my poor  _ Cuervo.”  _ Lance said as Keith sat up, rubbing his eyes. “I’m fine, Lance.” He said. “Your not fine. Look at you, you look so tired. I’m sorry, baby, I  _ had _ to wake you up. Sleeping in only makes the jet lag worse. So come on. Let’s go downstairs, my family wants to officially meet you.” He said. Keith nodded, yawning. The two went downstairs, where Lance’s mama was waiting. “Oh, listen. I have to talk to you about something later, ‘kay?” Lance said, taking Keith’s arm. “Okay. What about?” Keith said. “You’ll see.” Lance said simply. “ _ Buenos días,  _ Keith. How did you sleep?” Mama said, coming to him. “ _ Hola, senõra.  _ I slept fine, thank you.” Keith said, smiling at her. “You poor child, you look so tired.” Mama laughed. “I’m fine. What’s going on today?” Keith said. 

Mama looked at Lance, smiling. 

“Today, Mama wants to go out with just you and me. We’re taking you everywhere.” Lance said. “Oh really? That sounds fun. I’ll go get my jacket.” Keith said before going back upstairs. Mama looked at Lance, laughing. “He’s adorable.” She teased. “Your right, he is.” Lance said, blushing. After a bit, they were on the road, with Lance driving. “So Keith, how long have you and my son been dating?” Mama asked. “A few weeks.” Keith said. “And how did it happen?” Mama asked. “It was Lance who asked. When he got sick, he was trying to ask, but I told him to wait until he got better. When he did, he asked me again.” Keith said with a small laugh. “Don’t remind me.” Lance groaned. “Ah. And is he treating you well?” Mama asked. “Mama, don’t start this.” Lance said.

  Keith laughed, “He’s been nothing but good to me,  _ senõra.”  _ He said. He saw Lance turn red, rolling his eyes. “Do you have any family, Keith?” Mama asked. “Mama, don't ask him about his family.” Lance said, a warning look in his blue eyes. “It’s ok. It’s fine.” Keith assured. Then he turned to Mama, “I have my father. My mother left me when I was really young.” He said. He saw her face become both shocked and horrified, “ _ Dios mío,  _ I am  _ so  _ sorry, Keith. I should have known.” She said. “It’s ok. I don’t know why she left, but…” Keith trailed off, sadness suddenly hitting him. Lance looked at the mirror, seeing Keith’s face fall as hidden pain crossed his amethyst eyes. 

“Whatever, you know?” He finally said quietly before leaning back against the seat, looking out the window.

Lance had seen this before. Keith always withdrew after talking about his mom. He frowned, worried. Keith acted like he didn’t care, but really, it hurt him. His mother had abandoned him. Lance suddenly remembered a day where they were both falling asleep together after a hard day of studying. Keith was talking about his mother.  _ “Her leaving me is why I have abandonment issues. Why I push away people before they can reject me.” Keith whispered. Lance ran his fingers through his raven hair, listening. Then he suddenly pulled him even closer, kissing his forehead. “I won’t leave you. I promise.” He whispered. He felt Keith flinch against him, his breath hitching. His grip on him tightened, and he buried his head in his chest. Keith had started crying then. It took Lance a while to make Keith believe that he wouldn’t leave. That he loved him too much to even think of it.  _

   They made their stop at Morro Castle. Keith had been quiet the whole time. “Ah, Morro Castle.” Mama marveled. Lance stood beside Keith, taking his hand. “Hey...you ok?” He asked softly, lacing their fingers together. Keith nodded, giving him a small smile. “You said you wanted to talk to me about something. What was it?” He said. “Oh. My Mama was telling me this morning. My  _ Abuelita’s  _ coming on Christmas Eve.” Lance said. Keith’s eyes widened, “Your grandma? Whoa.” He said. Lance nodded, his thumb brushing over Keith’s knuckles. “She’s not as...accepting as my family is, you know that. It took her awhile to accept me.” Lance said. “Hey, don't talk about that.” Keith said gently, knowing what he meant. “You know where I’m going with this.” Lance said softly. Keith nodded, “She won’t accept us being together. She won’t accept  _ me.”  _ He said. “I told my Mama that I would handle it, that I would make her accept us, and  _ you. _ ” Lance said. 

“But your worried about what she’ll say to me.” Keith said. 

Lance’s silence told him he was right. Keith squeezed his hand, “Hey, it’ll be fine. Whatever she’ll say...I’ve heard worse.” He said softly. “I don’t want her to say that kind of stuff to you.” Lance said. “It’s gonna be fine. It will.” Keith assured him. Throughout the day, they travelled around, showing Keith the attractions that Cuba was famous for. “How are you enjoying this so far, Keith?” Mama asked. “It’s really fun,  _ senõra.  _ Thank you for letting me see all this.” Keith said. Mama smiled sweetly, “No need to thank me. Thank Lance, he brought you here.” She said. 


	12. Chapter 12

Mama was cornering Keith the next day, asking him more questions. “Mama, stop bothering him! You’ll scare him away!” Lance said. “I just want to know more about the boy who stole your heart!” Mama said. When Keith got a chance to get away, he was all flushed. “Your Mom makes me get so nervous.” He said, coming beside Lance. “Yeah, she likes to be intimidating like that.” Lance said, throwing a look at his Mama, who shrugged as she laughed before walking away. The two were left in the kitchen, finishing washing the dishes. Spanish music was softly playing over Lance’s radio, and suddenly his favourite song came on. It was  _ “I Love You Too Much” _ from  _ “The Book of Life” _ , but in Spanish. It sounded better in Spanish.

__ Lance looked at Keith and took his hands, pulling him from the sink. “Hey-What are you doing?” Keith asked, alarmed and surprised.  _ “Te amo mucho.”  _ Lance sang softly. “Oh my God, Lance, no-“ Keith tried to pull away, but Lance tugged him closer, their fingers entwining. “ _ Para vivir sin que me ames de vuelta.”  _ Lance sang as he swayed, pulling a flushing Keith with him. “Lance, you know I can’t-“ Keith stuttered. “C’mon,  _ cariño.  _ Dance with me.” Lance said, smiling. Keith awkwardly let him lead, fear clear on his face. He was scared. 

“Hey, relax, babe.” Lance teased.

_ “El cielo es mi testigo y esto es un hecho, sé que pertenezco, cuando canto esta cancion, hay amor por encima del amor y es nuestro, porque te amo mucho.”  _ He sang. He knew why Keith was struggling. He didn’t know how to dance, which was why he was letting him lead. A part of it was also because he felt like he had to be careful. One move, and everything would go wrong. Keith was self-aware like that. But Lance saw that he was beginning to relax, his anxious grip loosening.  _ There we go.  _ “ _ Tú vives en mi alma, tu corazón es mi meta, hay amor por encima del amor pero es mío porque te amo, hay amor por encima del amor y es tuyo porque te amo, hay amor por encima del amor y es nuestro si me amas mucho.”  _ The song ended, but the two were still dancing. 

  Keith smiled, “ _ Te amo,  _ Lance _.”  _ He whispered. Lance flushed, “Using Spanish on me to confess? When did you get so smooth?” He asked. “Well I have a good teacher.” Keith said, smirking. Lance deadpanned for a few seconds before he softened. They unknowingly stopped dancing. “ _ Yo también te amo,  _ Keith.” He then whispered back. And in that sweet, sweet moment, the two kissed. 

In the morning, Lance was making his way toward the beach with Marco, hoping it wasn’t as cool as he had thought it would be. 

He was used to the heat of Cuba. But he was okay with the cold of London, too. Back home, Mama crept onto Keith, smiling. “How did you sleep?” She asked, startling him from the little exploring he was doing. “You scared me,  _ senõra.”  _ Keith breathed, trying to relax. “Your such a jumpy boy, what do you have to be so nervous about?” Mama asked teasingly. “I’m just...trying to give the best impression of myself. Also, you really know how to be stealthy.” Keith said. She laughed, “You don’t need to give the best impression of yourself, Keith. If Lance loves you, and he dearly does, then so do we.” She said. “I’ve never really had a family to do this, which is why I still want to anyway.” Keith said. Mama softened, sympathy in her eyes. Then she came to him and reached up, touching his cheek. Keith twitched at the new contact, wide-eyed. 

   “Your going to be a good son-in-law. I know it.” She said. The words sank into Keith, and he turned dark crimson, “Wait, what?” He asked, wide-eyed. Mama laughed, but then she cut off when the sound of the door closing caught both their attention. “ _ Dios mío,  _ that’s  _ fucking cold!!”  _ Lance shrieked. Mama gasped, “Lance, you do not curse in God’s name!” She shouted. Keith went to him, seeing him dripping wet and shivering. “Oh my god, wh-what happened? Why did you go into the water?” Keith stuttered, still trying to process what Mama said. 

“Marco shoved me in!” Lance said.

As Keith wrapped him up, trying to warm him, Mama gasped again, “Marco! Apologize to your brother!” She said. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t not do that to him.” Marco laughed. Lance glowered at him, “you know I hate the water when it’s cool out!” He said. Marco laughed even harder, “You should have seen your face, you were squawking like a bird, dude.” He said. Lance growled, but he was smiling. “I’m gonna get you back. Just wait for it.” He promised. “C’mon. Let’s get you upstairs so you can change.” Keith coaxed him away, pulling him upstairs. Lance shivered, even as Keith was trying to warm him up. Still flustered over Mama’s words, Keith pulled away, watching Lance intently. “Geez. I  _ really _ hate the water when it’s cool out.” He said as he towelled off. 

   “No beach, then?” Keith asked, sitting on the bed. “Sadly, no. Then again, there’s next time.” Lance said. Keith looked down at his hands. Lance looked at him, sensing something was wrong. “You’re quiet. What’s going on?” He noted as he pulled on a new shirt and pants. “Did my mom say something? Oh, I knew I shouldn’t have left you with her, she’s a bit intimidating like that. What did she say to you?” He asked. “She didn’t say anything. She was just asking me more questions.” Keith said. Which  _ was  _ the truth. Just not all of it. Truthfully, he was still freaking out. Lance crawled onto the bed, falling into him as he threw his arms around him. 

“‘M cold.” He mumbled. 

Keith rubbed his long arms, pulling him close. Marriage. Was there actually a chance of that one day? Keith didn’t know, but he did know  _ one  _ thing. He loved Lance, and he wanted to be with him for life. Okay, he knew  _ two  _ things. Lance was playing with Keith’s hair, listening to his quiet breathing. It always soothed him, but Lance also listened to his 

breathing to figure out what was wrong when he couldn’t -or didn’t want to- say what was bothering him. 

   Remembering the day when Keith had talked about his mother, he recognized the way he was breathing. He was distracted. “Keith.” He whispered. Keith twitched, “Huh? What?” He asked, confirming it. “You ok,  _ cariño? _ What’s going on?” Lance asked, a little concerned. Even in the slight dim of his room, he could see Keith’s face turning red. “Sorry. Sorry, I’m just thinking.” He said quietly, his fingers curling into Lance’s shirt. “About what? It must be bad if it’s distracted you so much.” Lance said. “No, it’s not bad, it’s-“ Keith cut off, looking up at Lance and reaching up to fiddle with his brown locks. 

“It’s just something I haven’t thought about. Something far away, I think. I don’t know. It kind of gives me hope for it.” He mumbled.

“So it’s a good thing, then?” Lance asked. Keith turned even redder, a small smile coming onto his face, “Yeah. I didn’t realize it until today, but...yeah. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, or worry you.” He said. “I mean, at least now I know. Tell me when you're ready, yeah?” Lance said, getting up. Keith suddenly quickly got up and hugged him, but the movement sent them both tumbling onto the floor, simply because Lance hadn’t seen it coming. Keith was below him, holding him tightly. Lance was shaking with laughter. “Whoa. You ok?” He said, voice muffled by Keith’s splayed mullet. “Yeah. Sorry. I was trying to thank you.” Keith breathed. Lance pulled back, and he smiled affectionately. “You try, and I love you a lot for it.” He said fondly. 

  Then he reached down and kissed his temple, “It’s my fault, I didn’t see that coming. C’mon. My  _ Abuelita’s  _ coming tomorrow, we gotta prepare for her.” He said, getting off him and pulling him up. Keith laughed a little. As the chores of the day went on, Mama suddenly pulled Lance away. “C’mere,  _ mijo.”  _ She said. “Mama, what-“ Lance asked, but she shushed him. She took him into the living room, a strange smile on her face. “So?” She then asked. “So what?” Lance asked, confused. “You gonna marry that boy one day or not?” She asked. Lance’s eyes widened, and he turned crimson, “ _ What?!”  _ He shrieked, his voice high-pitched. “Shhh, keep your voice down!” She said. “You can’t just ask me that!” Lance said. “You love him, don’t you?” Mama said. 

Lance turned an even darker crimson, “Of course I do. More than anything.” He said more quietly, a smile coming onto his face. 

“So then? Have you thought about it?” She asked. Lance stayed quiet, about to answer, but then Keith’s voice startled him. “Lance?” He called, peering into the living room. “Yeah?” Lance said. “Um-could you-help?” Keith stuttered. Lance instantly got up, “Coming.” He said. Mama’s words were freaking him out. Marriage? Lance hadn’t thought about that. Now that Lance saw Keith, he could almost imagine it. He could almost imagine him in a suit… “Lance. Lance?” Keith’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he suddenly turned red, jumping. “What?” He asked.

  Keith raised an eyebrow, “Are you ok?” He asked. “Yeah-! Fine! Totally fine! What do you need help with?” Lance said. Keith looked confused, but he shook his head as if to clear it. “Well, I-I actually did that to get you away from your mom. You sounded like you needed it.” Keith said quietly, his hands nervously twisting the broom he held. Lance stuffed his hands into his pockets, “You-I did?” He asked. What else had he heard? Keith nodded, colouring a bit. “Yeah. I mean, you do that for me.” Keith laughed a little. Lance instantly smiled a wide smile, “Oh my god, I’m dating a little sneak. Consider me impressed, Mullet.” He said. 

_ Oh yeah, he was gonna marry the hell out of this boy.  _

Keith nervously laughed, “I learned from the best.” He said. Lance suddenly went to him, taking the broom from him so he could take his hand, “Hey. You okay? You look nervous. Is it because of my  _ Abuelita?  _ Keith, I won’t let her hurt you.” Lance said. “No, it’s not that. I’m not that worried about your  _ Abuelita. _ ” Keith said, squeezing his hand on assurance. “Is it that thing you were thinking about earlier?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, and Lance understood. He just wanted to know what was making his  _ Cuervo  _ so nervous. Throughout the day, they were cleaning. Lance couldn’t stop glancing at Keith, the thought of marriage crossing his mind again as he quickly looked away, turning red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhh don’t say anything


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobia warning! Be safe and careful guys. ~ will signal the beginning, and the end of it, so watch out for it.

Never once did he think that that was the reason why Keith was so nervous. And Keith didn’t think so either. Mama was laughing as she watched them, realizing what she had done. Once they were finished, Lance pulled Keith away from the house as the Sun hit its highest point in the sky. They were walking toward the beach, and Keith looked at Lance. “I thought we weren’t going to the beach.” He said, a bit confused. “Well, not in the water at least. It’s not that bad today, anyway.” Lance said. They walked alongside the shore for a bit before they both sat on the sand, watching the sea slowly come at them. Keith sighed, leaning against Lance as his head rested on his shoulder. Lance let his head rest on top of Keith’s. “You think Pidge and Hunk are doing okay?” Lance suddenly asked quietly. 

“Haven’t you been talking to them?” Keith asked back, lifting his head to look at him better. 

“I  _ have _ . They’re just kinda busy right now, though.” Lance said. “Pidge and Hunk can take care of themselves. You know that.” Keith said. Lance nodded, and looked back at Keith. Then he smiled. Keith slightly smiled back, “What?” He asked, curious. “Nothing. I’m just really happy you’re here with me,  _ cariño.”  _ Lance said. Keith’s smile widened, “Well, I couldn’t no to that cute, puppy face of yours. Don’t think I’d ever have it in me.” He teased. Lance reached down and kissed his cheek, feeling warmth spread inside him.  _ Yeah. He was totally going to marry Keith one day.  _

   “See, this is why I love you.” He murmured. Keith lightly laughed, “I love you too.” He said softly. The sudden sound of a car broke the moment, and they both broke away from each other, seeing a car pull into the driveway of Lance’s home. “Holy shit.  _ Abuelita’s  _ here.” Lance gasped, standing up. Keith stood up as well as Lance ran, shouting in Spanish. He slowly followed, nervous and anxious.  _ Abuelita  _ was an old woman, with lines all over her face and her greyish hair, but she still was strong. She even still walked fine for a woman of her age, smiling as Lance ran to her. “ _ Abuelita!  _ Oh, I’ve missed you so much!” He said, tightly embracing her. Keith could hear  _ Abuelita  _ speaking in Spanish, but he understood she was admiring how much Lance had grown since she last saw him. He could also hear children yelling. 

Lance’s cousins. 

“Cuzi Lance!” One of them, a boy, probably a bit younger than Luis, ran to Lance, and Lance picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. “ _ Ay,  _ Mateo! Where’s your sister?” He said. Keith saw the girl, peeking out from behind her  _ Abuelita. _ Lance put Mateo down, trying to coax her out. “Rosa? Hey,  _ chica.  _ Come out, don’t you wanna hug your cousin, Lancey Lance?” He asked playfully, holding his arms out. “Go on, Rosa.”  _ Abuelita  _ said. Rosa crept out and came to Lance, who instantly pulled her into a big hug as he began to kiss her cheek and make exaggerated noises, making her giggle as she tried to recoil. 

  Keith smiled, having stopped as he watched Lance interact with his cousins. He was so good with kids. Keith, however, was sure he would traumatized a kid just by smiling at it. Of course, Luis, being a kid and part of Lance’s family, was different. Keith just wasn’t really sure about kids. He didn’t really know how to deal with them always wanting attention and affection. Keith already sort of struggled with that kind of thing. Lance suddenly turned to him, a bit flushed. “Hey, Keith, come on! Come meet my  _ Abuelita  _ and my cousins!” He said. His eyes held assurance. Keith continued to come toward them, and  _ Abuelita  _ instantly had her eyes on him. “Who’s this, Lance?” She asked, glancing at Lance for a second before turning back to Keith. 

Keith answered before Lance could. 

“I’m Keith. It’s nice to meet you, _senõra._ Lance has told me a lot about you.” He said, raising his hand. She smiled and took it, shaking it. “It’s nice to meet you, Keith. Look at you, so pale! Do you not get any Sun?” She said. “Believe me, I asked him that too.” Lance said. Keith glared at him. “ _Ay_ Lance, _míralo, ¡es una ramita! ¿Por qué no lo trajiste antes?”_ _Abuelita_ said. “ _Abuelita,_ leave him alone. Come on, let’s go inside. I have something I want to tell you.” Lance said. They helped her, Mateo, and Rosa get inside. Lance pulled Keith into the kitchen. “This is it, okay? We won’t waste any time, I’m going to tell her straight up. She’s going to accept you, I promise.” Lance said quietly. 

  Keith nodded, because he was now very nervous. Lance took his face into his hands and pulled him toward him, kissing him. “Okay? Come on.” He said, pulling back and leading him into the living room.  _ Abuelita  _ was sitting with Mama, curious. “Are you sure?” Mama asked Lance, a bit worried. Lance nodded, and faced  _ Abuelita. _ “ _ Abuelita,  _ I don’t want you to get mixed up. Keith isn’t my friend. Well, he used to be, but we grew closer over time. Keith is actually my boyfriend. And I’m proud of that.” He said. 

There was absolute silence as  _ Abuelita slowly  _ blinked, her eyes wide. 

She then lifted her head, “I see. I’m sorry for making that mistake.” She said. “You accept him, then? You accept that?” Lance asked.

~ 

_ Abuelita  _ suddenly stood, “Why don’t we take this somewhere else?” She asked. Lance’s heart instantly dropped, “What-No. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Keith too.” He said. “I just want this to be between me and you, Lance.”  _ Abuelita  _ said. “No, this involves him too! I want you to understand that he’s been a part of my life for months! I want you to accept that!” Lance said. “But he is not part of our family!”  _ Abuelita  _ said. “Then I won’t be either!” Lance shouted, whirling around and grabbing Keith’s wrist, taking him away from the house. 

~

  His heart hurt.  _ Abuelita  _ didn’t accept Keith. Once they were a distance away, Lance stopped, turning to Keith. He was crying, tears running down his cheek. “I’m so sorry, Keith,  _ I’m so sorry. I promised you. I promised you that she would accept you. But she didn’t. I’m so sorry.”  _ He whispered. Keith had to take a breath, to calm down his own shaking. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Lance.” He said. “It’s not okay! No one can just say things like that to you! You  _ are  _ a part of my family!” Lance said. “It’s okay if  _ Abuelita _ doesn’t accept me.” Keith said. “How can you say that?! It’s not okay! It’s not! I wanted her to accept you! To love you like the rest of my family does!” Lance said. 

Keith had his head down. “I wanted her to accept me too, Lance. But she doesn’t.” He said softly. 

Then he looked up at him, “I mean...this is the first time I had the closest thing to family besides Shiro without wanting to run away. And it’s  _ your  _ family.  _ Abuelita’s  _ right. I’m not a part of your family, not to  _ her _ .” He said. Lance growled, “Why can’t you understand? _ ”  _ He said. Keith snapped, “I’m not like you, Lance! I’m not good at showing my emotions! I’m not good with any of it! I thought you would understand that more than anyone, more than  _ Shiro!  _ I don’t get close to people, because this is the kind of thing that happens! This is why I’m careful!” He shouted. “I  _ did  _ understand that! But now, I don’t! Why can’t you just open up?” Lance shouted back. “You know why I can’t!” Keith shouted. 

  “Fine! Go right ahead and stay that way! You’re never going to change! You wanted to stay away from  _ me _ , too!” Lance shouted. “It was  _ never  _ like that, ever! You know everything about me! I don’t do that with  _ anyone, not even Shiro!  _ I  _ wanted  _ to get closer to you, don’t you  _ dare  _ say that!” Keith shouted. “That doesn’t change the fact that you are  _ still like this!”  _ Lance shouted. “ _ You were supposed to accept that! Clearly, you don’t! Maybe I shouldn’t have decided to come with you!”  _ Keith hissed. “Maybe you shouldn’t have!” Lance shouted back. “ _ Well then, I’ll go right ahead and leave!”  _ Keith snarled. “ _ Go right ahead! I won’t stop you!”  _ Lance shouted. Their shouts echoed into the night as they stared at each other. Keith’s heart got crushed. He stormed past Lance. 

Keith started sobbing at one point. 

He didn’t know when, but he started to sob uncontrollably as he blindly made his way into the city, his heart tearing itself apart. He didn’t remember the rest of it. Not leaving, none of it. Lance stood there in the dark of the night, trembling violently as he sobbed.  _ Please don’t leave…  _ he had desperately, inwardly begged. But Keith was gone.  _ Please I’m sorry please...please…  _ Lance felt his feet moving, and his breath coming out in sharp puffs. He was running.  _ Please don’t be gone please please don’t let me be late please _ …Lance skidded into the airport, looking everywhere for Keith. He asked one of the workers when the plane to London was leaving. “It just took off.” They said. 

  Lance felt everything go still, and his breathing slowed. “ _ No.”  _ He whispered shakily. He ran out and collapsed on the sidewalk, overcome with pain as he sobbed uncontrollably. He was too late. Keith was gone.  _ Why had he said that? Why had he agreed that Keith should leave? Why?  _ It was near to midnight before Lance forced himself to get up, making his way back home. His  _ mama  _ tried to ask him what happened, but he brushed her away, hollow inside. He stayed up all night, unable to sleep. The thought of Keith on that plane, now heading back to London...it made him feel much,  _ much  _ worse. All those things he had said...he hadn’t meant it. He hadn’t meant it. Keith was just so okay with what Lance’s  _ Abuelita  _ has said. And Lance was  _ not  _ okay with that. He would do anything to protect Keith.  _ Anything _ . He cared so much about him, and loved him way too much. But now...Keith was gone. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol warning! Keith didn’t make good choices....

It didn’t get any better in the morning. Lance was  _ absolutely depressed.  _ He didn’t talk to anyone, or crack any jokes. Nothing. He just felt...hollow. He wanted to apologize to Keith so badly. Mama finally sighed and whacked Lance in the head. “Ow!  _ Mama!”  _ He protested, rubbing his head. “ _ You’re so stupid, Lance. You love him and he loves you, go after him! Go, go, before the next plane leaves!”  _ She yelled. Lance stared at her in shock, wide-eyed. “She’s right. He does love you. Go after him. I’m sorry, Lance.”  _ Abuelita  _ said, coming up beside her. Lance’s eyes widened, and he felt his heart melt. “It’s okay. Thank you,  _ Abuelita.”  _ He said. He then took off, running faster than he ever had in his life. 

  Keith was with Shiro in his old dorm, curled up on the bed. He was  _ depressed  _ as well. It hurt so much that he couldn’t even handle it, now heavily drunk. He had called Shiro at one point, asking him to get him. “Jesus, Keith, how much did you drink?” Shiro asked, worried. “Enough to make me forget about my pain.” Keith mumbled. “Keith.  _ You never drink.  _ You’re a lightweight, and I taught you better.” Shiro said. “Oh, fuck off, Shiro.” Keith said. “You still haven’t told me what happened. You were literally bawling your eyes out. I’m assuming something happened with Lance.” Shiro said. Keith sat up, holding a finger at him, “You are...absolutely correct.” He said. Shiro sat beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Steady. Tell me.” He said. Keith ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it out of his face. “Lance and I had a fight. We fucking broke up, Shiro, that’s what happened. He-He went off about how I’m closed off and don’t open up, and-and-“ Keith began to say, but his amplified emotions got the better of him, and suddenly he was crying again, head in his hands. 

Shiro rubbed his back, sympathetic. 

“You were with his family, of course you’re going to have a bit of trouble with getting used to that. Lance  _ knows  _ that.” He said. Then he slightly smiled, “You really love him. Look at you, you’re a mess. You allowed yourself to open up to him, to trust him. You didn’t run away. You let yourself be vulnerable. I know you’re blabbering nonsense to me, so I’ll let you tell me again what happened when you’re not drunk out of your mind. But Keith, please don’t do this again. You’re not supposed to be drinking.” He said. “I  _ know.  _ Goddamnit, I-I’m so stupid. I shouldn’t have left. He probably  _ hates  _ me.” Keith said. Shiro laughed, “I don’t think so. You just both misunderstood each other. Lance could never hate you, he talks about you with literal heart eyes. He  _ loves  _ you.” He said. “I need to go back. I have to go talk to him.” Keith said, about to get up, but Shiro stopped him. “No, no, no, you are not going back to Cuba, not like this. Don’t be ridiculous.” Shiro said. He suddenly heard Keith’s phone buzz, and secretly took it out of his pocket, wondering if it was Lance. 

  His suspicions were right, seeing that the young boy had tried to call him 4 times before he sent him a text saying that he was coming back to London. Shiro smiled, “See, I told you he loves you. He called you 4 times.” He said. “I put it on vibrate because I’m an idiot.” Keith said. “Keith, can’t you see what he wrote, you stupid drunkard?  _ He’s coming back.”  _ Shiro said. “He’s...what?” Keith asked, becoming slightly lucid. “I think he sent this on whatever plane he took, but he’s coming back.” Shiro said. “Idiot...I was going to go back for  _ him... _ I can’t let him see me like this…” Keith muttered, running his fingers through his hair. “You need, like, a big glass of water. Here. Drink. Slowly, or else you’ll throw up.” Shiro said, putting a water bottle in his hands. Keith struggled to open it, but finally got the cap off, drinking it. 

He was lying down a few moments later, mumbling incoherently to himself

But every few seconds, he would whisper for Lance. Not too long later, Lance came in as Keith was beginning to fall asleep. Shiro stood up, holding out his hand on assurance. “He’s okay. He’s just really stupid, and heavily drunk. He couldn’t handle the pain of breaking up with you. He’s falling asleep, but I think if you talk to him, he’ll answer you.” Shiro said softly. He then slightly smiled, “He was going to go back to you like this. Luckily he didn’t, cause I stopped him. But if he wasn’t, there’s no doubt he wouldn’t waste a second to go back for you. But uh...he drank some water. Try to keep him awake a bit just so it can work through him. I’ll leave you two to talk.” He said. “Thank you. For taking care of him.” Lance said softly. Shiro nodded before walking past him, and out the door. Lance looked at Keith, worried and relieved at the same time. “Lance...Lance…” Keith mumbled, and Lance came to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

    “Keith? Keith.” He said, reaching out and lightly touching his cheek. Keith’s eyes instantly fluttered open, locking onto him. “Lance.” He said. Lance smiled, “Hey  _ cariño.  _ What are you doing?” He asked softly. “Drowning in my stupidity.” Keith mumbled, and Lance softly laughed. “Come on. Can you sit up for me, babe? I wanna talk to you for a second.” He said. “But I’m tired.” Keith said. Lance made a low noise of sympathy, “I know, baby, I know. C’mon. Just for a little, okay?” He said gently. Keith slightly nodded, and Lance slowly pulled him up, gently setting him against the back of his bed. He reached out and ran his fingers through his wild hair, smoothing it. “You didn’t do anything, did you?” He asked softly. “Except run away from you, no. I just got...really irresponsible. I’m sorry.” Keith said. “Don’t be sorry. We don’t have to talk about that right now.” Lance said. 

“But Lance...I want you to understand…” Keith said, reaching out and brushing his fingers over his cheek. 

“I really, really, really love you. A lot. Almost way too much. I can’t function without you. I was supposed to be better. I don’t deserve you.” He whispered. Lance’s breath hitched, and he let out a small huff of laughter, “Don’t be ridiculous. You were the only one stupid enough to like me back. And you stayed with me.” He said softly. “I…” Keith began, but Lance gently shushed him, reaching up and kissing his forehead. “It’s okay. I promise it’s okay,  _ mí Cuervo.” _ He soothed. Keith’s breaths began to ease, and Lance quickly, but reluctantly, pulled away, “Hey. Just stay with me a little longer, okay? Please,  _ cariño?”  _ He said. Keith slightly nodded, opening his eyes again. “Drink some water.” Lance said, giving him the water bottle. Keith vaguely rubbed his face before his fingers drifted over Lance’s hand, and Lance helped him take a few sips. 

   It hurt to see Keith like this. That Keith had been in so much pain, enough that he wanted to drink it away. “I shouldn’t have told you to leave…” Lance whispered. “And I shouldn’t have left.” Keith mumbled. “We’re both idiots, I guess.” Lance said quietly. Keith hummed softly, “Lance…” He murmured. “Yeah?” Lance asked. “I was going to go back for you.” Keith said. Lance smiled, “Shiro told me. You were really gonna go on a 9-hour-long ass, non-stop flight for me.” He said. Keith nodded, “I would do anything for you.” He mumbled. Lance felt an arrow strike his heart as he blushed. “Thank you,  _ cariño. _ I’m so glad you’re okay.” He whispered. “I’m glad you’re okay too. You must’ve ran all the way here.” Keith said. 

“How’d you know?” Lance asked, slightly surprised. 

“I actually just guessed. I didn’t think you ran.” Keith murmured. Lance laughed and leaned in, kissing his cheek. “Well, I would do anything for you too.” He said. He reached up and kissed his forehead, “Thanks for staying up a little for me, babe.” He whispered. Keith smiled, a soft laugh coming out of him. “C’mon. I know you’re tired, and I kinda am too. Let’s sleep, yeah?” Lance pulled Keith to him, and Keith instantly relaxed against him, burying his head in his chest. Lance gently ran his fingers through his wild hair, wrapping his other arm around his torso. “Lance...there’s something I need to tell you…” Keith whispered. “Yeah?” Lance asked. “That day...when I was so distracted...I was thinking…” Keith trailed off for a second, then he softly laughed. “I want...I want to…” He trailed off again as his words grew heavier and heavier with sleep. 

   “I want to marry you. So badly…” He whispered before knocking out. Lance went still, wondering if he actually just heard that. He let out a soft breath, “ _ Oh _ .” He whispered. Then he turned crimson, inwardly freaking out. In the late afternoon, Keith woke up with a killer headache. He softly groaned, burying his head into Lance’s chest. He didn’t remember much from last night, but he knew Lance had come back. He didn’t know what he had confessed to him, though. He felt Lance’s hand slowly go through his hair, and knew he must be awake. “Hey  _ cariño.”  _ He heard Lance say softly. Keith groaned in response, and Lance quietly chuckled, making a low noise of sympathy. “My poor  _ Cuervo.  _ Look at you, you look terrible.” He said. “I feel terrible too.” Keith muttered. Lance chuckled again, and Keith felt a kiss on his head. 

“All right. Let me get you something to soothe your head, I don’t want you to suffer like this.” Lance said

Keith lowly whined, quite pathetically, his grip on Lance tightening. “Lance, no…” He mumbled. “C’mon,  _ cariño,  _ just so that your headache can go away.” Lance said. Keith whined again, but he reluctantly let him go, curling into himself. “On a scale of 1-10, how much does it hurt?” He heard Lance. “12.” Keith mumbled. “12? Goddamn, Keith. That’s way off the scale.” He heard the worry in Lance’s voice, and it made him feel worse. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” He heard Lance say. He then felt a hand on his arm, “Sit up for me? Just for a few seconds?” He heard Lance say. “Lance, no...my head hurts so badly…” Keith moaned. “I know, I know. This will help, I promise.” Lance said soothingly. Keith slowly sat up, taking the two pills from Lance and swallowing it with water. Lance gently pushed him back down, slowly running his fingers through his hair. 

   “I’m never drinking again.” Keith muttered, closing his eyes as he pressed into Lance’s touch. Lance suddenly stopped, and Keith twitched when he felt his hand touch his forehead. “You’re a bit warm. That’s...okay, I think, but let’s not let it get any hotter.” Lance murmured. “Lance?” Keith asked softly. “Yeah?” Lance said. “Thank you. For taking care of me. I owe you.” Keith whispered. “Of course. I couldn’t just do nothing. You’re everything to me.” Lance said, continuing to run his fingers through his hair. Keith opened his eyes, which were glittering with hope. “Do you still…” He trailed off, and Lance smiled, knowing what he wanted to ask. “Of course I love you,  _ cariño.  _ A lot.” He said affectionately, leaning down and kissing his cheek. “I’d rather we stayed together from now on.” He said softly, joking. Keith lightly laughed, turning a faint red. He then sat up a bit more, “Don’t you have class to go to?” He suddenly asked.

“What makes you think I’m going to class if you’re like this? I’m not going anywhere until you’re better.” Lance asked incredulously. 

  
“Lance, you don’t have to stay with me anymore, I’m fine. I can take care of myself. You should go to class.” Keith said. “Keith.” Lance said. “Just-just go, it’s okay.” Keith said. ” _ Keith, please shut the fuck up.”  _ Lance said, leaning in and kissing him. Keith slightly twitched against him, a bit startled. Lance pulled away after a second, “I’m not leaving you. Okay? I would never do that to my  _ Cuervo _ . I’m staying with you, all right?” He whispered, resting his forehead against his. Keith let out a soft breath, his headache lessening. “Lance…” He murmured softly. “What is it?” Lance asked. “I love you too,  _ mi amor.  _ A lot.” Keith whispered. Lance smiled as he blushed, “Using Spanish to confess to me? How dare you.” He whispered playfully before leaning in and kissing him again. Keith softly laughed, returning the kiss. 


	15. Chapter 15

Lance was walking toward his creative writing class, only to stop when he heard Keith yelling from inside. His breath hitched, and he ran inside, seeing Keith yelling at a boy he knew all too well. James Griffin. James had been bothering him since the start of the semester, constantly messing around with his sketchbooks. “ _ Listen here, you piece of shit. Either you give me back my sketchbook, or I punch your face in.”  _ Keith hissed. “I wouldn’t do that, Kogane. Not unless you wanted me to rip it up.” James said. Keith turned an angry red, and Lance gritted his teeth, his own anger surging through him. “Hey!” He shouted. Keith looked at him, looking ready to fight James. Lance passed him, stepping up to James. “All right, you little  _ shit. First of all, if you don’t stop bothering my boyfriend I’m going to bury you 6 feet under the fucking ground. Second of all, I don’t have to do that because he can bury you himself, and I will let him. Third of all, unless you want me to take this to the dean and get you expelled, you better get out of this classroom before Shiro himself books you out of here with his prosthetic arm. Understand?”  _ He darkly hissed. 

   James slowly set down the sketchbook, glaring at them both before walking out. Lance instantly turned to Keith, touching his arm. “Are you okay?” He asked in worry. “No.” Keith growled. His purple eyes looked like they were on fire. “He  _ ruined my sketchbook. I just left for a second, and then when I came back he was ruining it! Why didn’t you let me at him?”  _ Keith said furiously. “I wasn’t going to let you get expelled, Keith.” Lance said. Keith grabbed his sketchbook, “Look at this!! Look at what he did to it! This is  _ my sketchbook! No one touches my sketchbooks, everyone knows that! He ruined it, Lance! I want him to pay!”  _ Keith said, opening the sketchbook and showing him the ruined pages inside. It made Lance even more angry, and his heart hurt at how distraught Keith was and sounded. 

He took the sketchbook and set it down, taking Keith’s hand and pulling him out of the class. 

He then turned to him and pulled him in, wrapping his arms around him. “Easy. Easy,  _ mí Cuervo.  _ Calm down.” He dropped his voice to a more soothing one. Keith huffed, but nonetheless did not move, wrapping his arms around him. Lance had to calm himself down as well, so to not go after James and tear him apart. He had to calm down Keith, who he knew had more of a shorter temper. “I know he ruined your sketchbook, and that you’re angry. I am too. You have no idea how much I hate James. Just breathe, okay? Breathe. It’s all right. We’ll report this. For now, just calm down.” Lance soothed, gently running his fingers through his hair. He then pulled away, putting their foreheads together. Keith’s face was slowly turning back to pale, his breaths slightly easing, but he still looked angry. 

  “Okay?” Lance asked softly, reaching out and gently running his fingers through his hair. There was a second before Keith nodded, letting out a soft breath. “Yeah.” He said quietly. “Do you want to leave? ‘Cause we can leave. Shiro will understand. You can go back to our dorm, and I can tell him what happened.” Lance said. “It’s okay, Lance. We don’t have to do that.” Keith said. He then softened, reaching out and touching his cheek. “Thank you. I would have fought that little shit if you didn’t stop me, even if it was just so you could yell at him yourself. That was really sweet of you to stand up for me.” He said. “You know I didn’t do it ‘cause I thought you couldn’t stand up to him. I was just trying to protect you. I hate when James bothers you, and I just had enough. I won’t let anyone mess around with you like that, especially not him. Not anymore. Next time I see him, I’m kicking his ass.” Lance said. 

   “You’d get expelled.” Keith said. “Eh. Worth it if I get to avenge you,  _ cariño.”  _ Lance waved it off. “Don’t be ridiculous. You don’t have to do that for me.” Keith said. “You know I’d do anything for you.” Lance said, pulling away. “Are you sure you want to go back in to class?” He then asked quietly, worried. “Yes, Lance, I’m sure.” Keith said. They walked back inside, but Shiro was there, already ordering them to get their stuff and take the rest of the day off. Keith had hotly protested, but Shiro’s word was always final. They ended up hanging out with Pidge and Hunk before going off to their swim meet. Keith was still a little too quiet. But it didn’t mean he was closing up. Lance knew he was angry at Shiro and James. “He’s just trying to help.” Lance murmured gently as they got ready to leave. “I know. I’m just frustrated.” Keith said quietly. He then shook his head, “I’m getting rid of that goddamn sketchbook. I didn’t like it anyways.” He said.

“I’m sorry.” Lance said. 

Keith looked at him as he tied his hair up, confused. “Why are you saying sorry?” He asked. “I know how hard you worked on it. You spent so many sleepless nights working away at it until you finally started complaining about your aching hands. You were nearly done with it too.” Lance said, coming to him and rubbing his arm in comfort. Keith sighed, “It doesn’t matter anymore. I was already thinking of discarding it way before today.” He said. “You thought it just wasn’t good?” Lance asked knowingly. “It wasn’t right.” Keith agreed. “You’re one of the most talented artists I know. I’m pretty sure you’ll get it.” Lance said. Keith slightly smiled. “Thank you.” He said softly. When they got back to their dorm, Lance knew he was exhausted, stretching his arms as he trudged to the bed. But when Keith didn’t follow, he stopped to look at him, watching him as he looked for something. “What are you doing?” Lance asked. “Looking for the new sketchbook I got. I’m gonna fill it up again. Only differently.” Keith said. “Keith, it’s late. We’re both pretty wiped out from swimming. Just come sleep.” Lance said. 

   Keith turned to him, coming to him and kissing his cheek. “I know you’re tired. It’s okay, just go to sleep. I won’t be too long.” He said. Lance lightly tugged on his hand, “You know we don’t do that. I don’t wanna sleep without you. Come sleep with me, please.” He said. “I won’t be long, I promise. Just for an hour or so.” Keith said. Lance stayed silent for a second before sighing. “Fine.” He said. He leaned in and kissed his cheek before pulling away, and Keith watched him flop onto the bed, drawing a small smile out of him. He turned back to the desk and opened the drawer, pulling out his new sketchbook as he sat in his chair. As he pulled out his pencils, he heard the bed shift. He could feel Lance’s eyes on him. “I told you to go to sleep, Lance.” Keith said, without looking at him. “You really don’t have to work on that right now, you know.” He heard Lance say. “Don’t worry. Just sleep. I don’t want you to stay up because of me.” Keith said as he opened the first page, already working out what his project was going to be. It was around a half and an hour in when he heard Lance speak up again. “It’s nearly midnight, Keith.” He said. “I know.” Keith said vaguely. 

He was suddenly aware of strong arms wrapping around his neck, warmth pressing against his back. 

  
“Come sleep.” Lance’s voice was soft, and he could literally hear the pout in it. “Not yet, babe. Just a little bit more.” Keith said, dropping his pencil to rub his wrist. He stopped when he felt Lance gently press his cheek against his, nuzzling him. “C’mon,  _ cariño. _ ” Lance whispered softly. Keith softened, the motion making him realize how exhausted he was. He let out a soft sigh, leaning back against Lance, slightly turning his head so he could kiss his cheek as his fingers wrapped around his wrist. “Fine.” He gave in. Lance pulled him to his feet, and they climbed into bed, instantly falling asleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Keith was honestly very concerned. He could sense Lance’s anxiety from miles away, as the poor boy had many things to do within his classes. This was getting worse as the days went on. Keith sighed as he walked inside their dorm, “Lance? Hey, you in here? I got you something, and I really think it’s gonna…” He called as he put his bag down, only to trail off when he saw that Lance was asleep atthe desk, using a notebook as his pillow. “Cheer you up…” he finished softly, sighing. He came to him, “Aw, Lance...God, you must have stayed up late again, huh?” He said sympathetically, worried. He reached out and touched his shoulder, “Hey…” He said softly, and Lance jolted awake, making Keith pull back in surprise. “Whoa, whoa, easy! Easy.” Keith said, holding his hands up. Lance focused on him, and relaxed, his shoulders dropping. “When’d you get in?” He asked, voice raspy as he rubbed his eyes. 

  “Just a few seconds ago. What are you doing asleep at the desk?” Keith said. “I was… studying. Uh...what time is it?” Lance said with a yawn, stretching. “It’s 4:00, Lance. Did you stay up late again?” Keith said, going to him, running his fingers through his hair. “Not too late. Maybe a bit past 1:00.” Lance mumbled. “C’mon. Go to bed.” Keith said, about to help him up, but Lance shook his head. “No, no, I can’t. I was just taking a power nap, I need to go back to studying.” He said. “Lance, you’ve been studying for 3 days, and I haven’t seen you sleep. You’re going to collapse if you don’t take a break.” Keith said worryingly. “It’s a lot to go over, Keith. I need to stay focused, I can’t think about taking a break.” Lance said, rubbing his forehead. “That doesn’t make any sense. Just sleep for an hour, you won’t miss anything.” Keith said. “In a bit. I’ll sleep in a bit.” Lance said. Keith stared at him, getting more worried. “Lance…” He began, but Lance cut him off. “I promise. In a bit. Please.” Lance said, giving him puppy eyes. Keith was always weak to his puppy eyes. “Fine. No taking long, though. 20 minutes. Then you come to bed.” Keith said finally. 

“Okay.” Lance said, nodding. 

Keith kissed his cheek, “Don’t overwork yourself, babe. Please.” He said softly before walking away, sitting on the bed. He watched Lance get back to studying, softly muttering to himself. He’d have to give him his gift later. Without realizing it later, he was falling asleep. He became aware of a familiar warmth suddenly pressing against him, and long arms wrapping around him. Keith instantly wrapped his arms around Lance in return, softly sighing. “M’sorry. I just needed to do my work.” Lance whispered, and Keith felt a kiss on his forehead. “S’ok.” Keith whispered before nuzzling into him, easing. He then fell asleep. 

   When Keith woke up next morning, Lance was gone. He sat up as he rubbed his eyes, feeling cold. “Lance?” He called tiredly. No answer. He sighed, dropping his hands into his lap.  _ He must have left early.  _ He got up, putting on his jacket. He’d see him later. The two always met up in the coffee shop, JuniBerry Flower, between classes, or while walking through the hallways in case they didn’t have time. While Keith got ready, he sent Lance a text. 

_ K: Where’d you run off to so early?  _

He brightens when Lance instantly answers.

_ L: Sorry. I had a thing I needed to do for one of my classes.  _

Ah. That made sense.

_ K: Oh. Hey-It completely slipped my mind yesterday, but I have something for you to cheer you up. Meet up in JF like always so I can give it to you?  _

Keith watched the bubble pop up, signalling that Lance was writing.

_ L: Aw, you got me a gift?? Sorry, cariño, I can’t. I would, but I’ve got some assignments to finish. I’ll see you in our freebie, though? You can give it to me there. _

_ K: Yeah, okay.  _

_ L: Can’t wait to see what it is! I already love it! _

Keith felt himself smiling widely. 

_ K: You don’t even know what it is.  _

_ L: Does it matter? It’s from you lol _

_ L: I’ll see you later tho, okay? Love you, mí Cuervo _

_ K: Love you too _

Keith walked out of their dorm, the smile still on his face. He hadn’t just gotten Lance one gift. He got him 2. And the other one was very, very important. The thought of giving it to Lance gave him absolute anxiety. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to give it to him. And he wanted to give it to him so badly. He was so sure of this. He was so sure, but...what if it wasn’t what Lance wanted? What if he didn’t want that kind of life with him after they graduated? The hours passed, and Keith looked around as he walked through the halls, hoping to see Lance and catch him before his next class. But he didn’t, weirdly. When it finally came down to their freebie class, Keith waited outside, looking around anxiously. Something felt wrong. So wrong. But he didn’t know what. He pulled out his phone, texting Lance that he was waiting for him. 

  No answer. Weird. Lance has answered instantly a few hours ago. Was he going to be late? “Hey Keith. You coming inside?” Keith heard Matt’s voice. “In a second. I’m just waiting for Lance.” Keith said vaguely. He then turned to him after a second. “I haven’t seen him all day. You didn’t see him, did you?” He said. Matt stayed silent for a second before shaking his head. “No. And I usually do. Maybe he’s running late.” He said. Keith frowned, looking back out, worried. “Just come inside, man. I’m pretty sure he’ll be here in a few minutes.” Matt then said. “In a minute, I will.” Keith said. Matt stared at him in concern before walking to Shiro, who was at the front, preparing. “Hey Takashi.” He said. “Hey man, what’s up?” Shiro said, turning to him. “Your brother’s outside waiting for Lance.” Matt said. Shiro smiled, “Oh he does that all the time, and so does Lance. It’s normal.” He said. “I think something’s wrong. He looks worried. He said he hasn’t seen Lance all day.” Matt said. 

Shiro looked to the door, where he could see Keith outside, looking as anxious as Matt said he had.

“I think you should get him inside. Lance is probably running late.” Matt said. “Thanks, Matt. I didn’t realize.” Shiro said. Matt nodded before walking away, and Shiro walked out the class, reaching out and putting a hand on Keith's shoulder. “Hey Keith. What’s going on, you’re hovering.” He said. “I’m just waiting outside for Lance.” Keith said. “Are you worried?” Shiro asked. “A little. I just-haven’t seen him all day. I should have, in the halls, but I didn’t. He’s probably running late.” Keith admitted, tapping his fingers against his arm. Shiro could literally feel his growing anxiety. “Why don’t you come inside? I’ll start class a little later than usual.” He said, trying to distract him. Keith frowned, staying silent. “Come on.” Shiro said. “...Fine.” Keith reluctantly agreed after a few long seconds. 

   They then walked inside. Keith sat in his chair, lightly tapping the desk with his finger as he bounced his leg, occasionally glancing at the open door. He took out his phone. 

_ K: Hey, where are you? Shiro said he’ll be starting later than usual, but we usually meet up in front of the class around the same time?  _

Once again, no immediate answer. 

_ K: If you’re busy, that’s okay, but you can tell me so that I don’t have to worry, and I can know you’ll be late. _

Nothing. This was so unlike Lance, who usually immediately answered his texts. Keith pushed his bangs from his face, a habit he had when he was anxious. He took out his new sketchbook, pulling out a lead pencil and adding some details to his already filled pages. He was nearly done with his project. He had promised Lance that he’d show him it when he was finished before handing it in. Lance always tried to sneak a peek whenever Keith was working on it, but he was never successful. Keith softly sighed. 

He missed Lance. 

They hadn’t been able to hang out much, just like when they first started dating. And just like before, Keith missed him, and was worried about him. He couldn’t really function without him. He looked to the door again, but still did not see him. After another minute or so, Shiro had no choice but to start the class. Keith pushed his bangs back again, leaning back in his chair. Now he was really worried. The moment class ended 2 hours later, Keith ran out, heading to their dorm. He peered inside, but did not see Lance. He could feel panic setting in as he closed the door, pulling out his phone as he tried to call Lance. It rang a few times before he got his voicemail. “Jesus Christ, Lance.” He gritted out, trying again, too aware of how his heart was racing, his breaths quickening. He tried one more time before shoving his phone in his pocket, pacing in front of their door as he rubbed his face.

   “It’s okay. It’s okay. He’s most likely doing his assignments. He probably can’t answer.” He whispered to himself. He then realized something, lifting his head. Pidge or Hunk must have seen him. Wasting no time, he ran off to where Lance had shown him their dorm. When he got there, he took a second to get his breath back before knocking on the door. It opened, revealing Pidge. “Oh. Hey Keith. What are you doing here?” She asked. “Where is he?” Keith asked instantly. Pidge looked away from him, “He’s here.” She said quietly. “Why didn’t you tell me? I was worrying about him all day, I didn’t see him. You must have seen that I was texting him, why didn’t you tell me he was...busy…” Keith said as he went inside, only to trail off when he saw Lance right there, sleeping in Hunk’s lap on the couch. He looked so terrible. “Lance.” Keith softly whispered in shock, slowly going toward him. 

“He didn’t want to tell you. And he didn’t want us to tell you either. He ended up coming here, and he collapsed. He didn’t want you to worry about him.” Hunk said as he slowly got up, gently setting Lance’s head down. 

“He’s such an idiot if he thought I wouldn’t.” Keith whispered. He knelt down in front of Lance, his panic washing away as he was consumed with relief instead. He reached out and gently brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. “God, I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so worried about you. I thought something happened to you. I’m so sorry. I should have tried harder to get you to sleep. This wouldn’t have happened.” He whispered. “Lance is a bit stubborn like that. He’ll be asleep the whole day. He needs it. He should be good by tomorrow.” Pidge said. “Is it okay if I stay here? To watch him?” Keith asked, looking at the two. They both nodded, “Of course. Don’t be ridiculous. We have to get to our classes, but it’s okay.” Pidge said. “Thank you. For taking care of him for me.” Keith said softly. They both smiled at him before they walked out the door, closing it behind them. Keith turned back to Lance, watching him for a few seconds. 

   He then leaned in and gently kissed his temple, resting his forehead against it as he continued to run his fingers through his hair. After a second he pulled away, and slowly climbed onto the couch, pulling Lance to him and wrapping his arms around him, curling around him protectively. He kissed the back of his head, “It’s okay, babe. I’m not mad at you.” He whispered softly. After a few seconds, he fell asleep. The next day, Lance slowly woke up, recognizing warmth against his back and wrapped around him. It was nice, and very familiar. Lance pressed against it, trying to get more of it. And then he heard it. Soft, familiar breaths behind him, lightly brushing against the back of his neck. He looked down, seeing familiar arms wrapped around him.  _ Keith.  _ He vaguely recognized that he was still on Pidge and Hunk’s comfortable couch. With Keith, sleeping behind him, curled around him protectively like a cat. 

Lance remembered that he had ended up collapsing here. 

Keith must have realized at one point and came to see him. Lance felt extremely guilty. He must’ve been so worried. He slowly turned around so he could face him, seeing his hair splayed over his face. He reached out and gently, carefully moved the wild hairs away from his face before gently brushing his cheek. “Keith. Keith?” He whispered very softly. No answer or movement. He gently brushed his cheek before leaning in and kissing it. Keith twitched, and Lance watched his eyes slowly open. “Mmm...Lance?” He whispered softly. “Hey,  _ cariño.”  _ Lance whispered. Keith lifted a hand, rubbing his eyes. “Hey...when’d you wake up?” He asked. “Bit before you. You came here?” Lance said softly. Keith hummed in response, dropping his hand and wrapping it around Lance’s waist again. “There’s only so many places you could be when you’re studying like this.” He said with a tired smile. 

     “M’sorry. I should have told you. I made you worry all day without telling you anything.” Lance apologized, brushing his cheek. Keith took his hand and gently kissed it, “It’s okay. I’m not mad. I’m just really glad you’re okay.” He said. “I should have been more careful with myself. I should have listened to you.” Lance whispered. “Hey, hey, stop. It’s okay. You’re fine, and that’s all that matters.” Keith said softly, pulling him in and kissing his forehead. Lance relaxed against him, letting out a soft sigh. “God, I love you. So much.” He mumbled softly. “I love you too.” Keith whispered. His purple eyes then flickered. “Oh, I just remembered. I have a gift to give you.” He said in realization. “Oh, yeah, you do! I have been wanting to see it all day, and I was starting to get really upset that I wouldn’t be able to because of my studying.” Lance said, pulling away from him and sitting up. Keith sat up, pulling out a black box. 

“I got this off-campus somewhere. It just caught my eye, and I knew you’d like it. Hopefully, at least.” Keith said.

“Nonsense. Whatever it is, I love it.” Lance said. “Close your eyes.” Keith said. “Are you joking?” Lance asked in disbelief. “Come on, close your eyes. It’s a surprise.” Keith said. Lance heavily sighed, pouting. “Ugh, fine.” He said, and closed his eyes. He could hear Keith opening the box. “How much was this thing?” Lance asked. “Don’t worry about it. I got it to make you feel better.” Keith said. He could feel Keith leaning closer, and felt something metal go around his neck. “A necklace?” Lance asked. “Yeah.” Keith suddenly sounded very nervous. He felt Keith pull away. “Okay. Open your eyes.” He said. Lance opened them, looking at the necklace. He gasped softly at the beautiful blue star hanging from his neck, glinting in the light. “Do you like it?” Keith asked. “Like it? Oh my God, Keith, _I_ _love it._ It’s so beautiful. You didn’t have to get this for me. Oh, this was _so_ sweet of you.” Lance said, reaching for him and embracing him. 

  “Thank you,  _ cariño.”  _ He said more softly. “You’re welcome. I also-I also have something else for you.” Keith said. Lance pulled back, “You what?” He asked in surprise. “Y-yeah. I-I um...I’d rather give it to you back in our own dorm, though. Not-not here. It’s kinda-kinda private.” Keith stuttered, and Lance watched as he turned redder and redder. “Are you okay? You sound really nervous.” Lance asked in slight concern, touching his arm. “Um-yeah. Yeah, I’m-I’m fine. Do you-uh-do you want to wait for Pidge and Hunk to come back, and then we can-we can go?” Keith said, looking extremely flustered and nervous. “All right, but are you sure you’re okay? You’re really red,  _ mí Cuervo.  _ Are you getting sick?” Lance said. Keith nodded, “I-I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m not getting sick, stop worrying. I just-I-I’m a little nervous about this gift. Well, really-really nervous, actually. I want to give it to you, but I don’t-I don’t know if it’s something-something that you want.” He said. 

“You have nothing to be so nervous about,  _ cariño.  _ If I love your necklace, I’m going to love this gift too. There’s no way I wouldn’t love whatever you  give me.” Lance said.

“I just-I just don’t know if it’s something you want. If it’s not, that’s okay.” Keith said, still red-faced. “Keith.” Lance reached out, touching his cheek. “Relax, _mí Cuervo._ Don’t work yourself up so much about this gift when there’s no reason to. How bad could it possibly be?” He soothed. Keith stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay. You’re-you’re right. I’ll give it to you when we get back to our dorm.” He said. “Okay.” Lance said. Pidge and Hunk come back a few minutes later, and Keith instantly took Lance’s hand and led him out as they bid their farewells, heading back to their own dorm. His heart was going to stop from how fast and hard it was beating. He was going to do it. He was going to do it. No backing out. Sooner is better than later. Either Lance will reject the ring or say that he is not ready. Keith hoped he wouldn’t do either. He severely hoped he wouldn’t. In their dorm, they faced each other. 

   He looked at Lance, who was looking back at him curiously, his blue eyes glinting in the light. He took a deep breath, and began. “I made a decision in Cuba. Your mother helped me realize it and want it. I think I might have told you when I was drunk a few weeks ago, but now I’m going to tell you again, more clearly.” Keith started. “Lance, I can’t live without you. I don’t want to. I don’t know what the future holds, but I know what mine does. What  _ ours’  _ does. You and I, still together. You and I, beginning a...a new story sometime in the future. I know that I want this one day, and I...I hope you do too. It’s an incredibly big step, but it’s one I’m willing to take with you.  _ For  _ you. Because I love you, Lance, more than anything in the entire world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So...will you accept this promise ring?” He continued, and brought out the other, smaller black box and opening it. 

Lance gasped.

“I know it’s too soon. But one day? As I promise myself to you, will you promise yourself to me? After we graduate...after we’re off into the world...would you say yes if I asked you to marry me?” Keith asked softly. Lance stared at him, more wide-eyed than humanly possible. Tears were forming. “You...you got me a promise ring? You-you really-“ Lance cut off, his voice going high-pitched as he bursted into tears. Keith instantly got concerned, going to him, “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He asked. “ _ I was going to do it first, you idiot! You always beat me to the punch!”  _ Lance cried. Keith softly laughed. Lance sniffed, “God, you have no idea how happy I am right now.  _ I’ve been wanting this since Cuba too. Of course I accept your ring! Of course I’ll say yes after we get graduated! I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, cariño. _ ” He said. “Oh. You do?” Keith asked softly.

   “ _ Yes! And you did confess to me when you were drunk! I was waiting for you to remember, I’m so sorry-“  _ Lance cut off as he laughed, wiping away his tears. They were both madly blushing. Keith took Lance’s hand, slipping the ring onto his finger. “Does that mean you-“ Keith cut off when Lance held up his own promise ring. “I was waiting for the right time. I can’t believe you beat me to it.” Lance said as he put the ring on Keith’s finger. “I’m so- _ mmrph!”  _ Keith began amusingly, only to be cut off when Lance leapt at him and happily kissed him, throwing his arms around him. Keith relaxed after a second and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lance. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood warning toward the end! Keith and Lance work great together.

Lance huffed, crossing his arms. He had come near to his freebie class, only to see Keith standing at the door, talking to one of the classmates and chatting rather casually. He glared at this so-called classmate, with her long pale blond hair pulled into pigtails and fair skin. Who the hell even was this girl? He’d never even seen her before in the class. But seeing Keith talk to her like that, an ugly feeling coursed through Lance. He walked down the hall, going toward the two. “Hey babe.” He said, throwing his arm around Keith’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Hi! How was your day?” Keith chirped much more happily, looking up at him. “Fine. Who’s this?” Lance said, and looked at the classmate. “Oh, this is Romelle. She’s Allura’s new friend. She was just introducing herself. Romelle, this is my boyfriend, Lance.” Keith said. “It’s nice to meet you, Lance.” Romelle said, sounding almost exactly like Allura. 

   “If you’re in this class, how come I’ve never seen you?” Lance asked. “Oh, I sit in the back. I’m a bit shy to talk in class.” Romelle said, twirling her hair. She then smiled, “We should get inside.” She said before heading in. Keith chuckled, and Lance twitched when he felt a kiss on his cheek. “I didn’t think you’d get jealous of someone you don’t know.” He said amusingly. Lance turned red, “I didn’t realize she was a mutual friend. I couldn’t help it.” He grumbled. “Aw Lance. I don’t know if you remember, but yesterday, I  _ did  _ promise myself to you. Always, forever...” Keith trailed off, pressing a more longer kiss to his cheek. Lance literally deflated, melting against him. “And for eternity.” He finished softly, turning even redder. “C’mon. Let’s go inside.” Keith said, taking his hand. 

Lance let him lead, and they went inside, sitting at their seats. 

Keith kissed his cheek again, and Lance giggled, ducking away. “Stop.” He said. He then noticed that Keith had his gloves on, despite having them off last night when Lance had put on his promise ring. Keith saw he was looking, and pulled out a necklace, which had the ring hanging from it. “Don’t worry. This is just so I don’t lose it whenever I wear my gloves.” Keith said. Lance laughed, “You did this? When?” He asked, touching the necklace. “Last night. I found this small chain last night in the desk. I was going to use it for something, but I don’t remember, so I thought, why not use it to hold the ring?” Keith said. Lance grinned widely, “You’re so cute, oh my god.” He crooned affectionately, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Keith giggled, blushing. “All right, guys, listen up.” Shiro’s voice called out, catching their attention. 

   “You guys have a new assignment. It’s easy, and counts for 10% of your grade. This isn’t due until the end of the month which is 2 weeks, so don’t stress out so much about it.” He said. Keith and Lance both become more attentive, listening. “Your job is to write a short story about anything you want.  _ Anything _ . It can be about your friends and family, it can be about your favourite movies and shows. Anything you like.” Shiro said. He then smiled, “You need to work in pairs. And yes, you can choose your partner. You can work together on the same story, or you can work on different stories while helping each other out. Your job today is to figure out your idea by brainstorming. Two minds work best when they’re alike. They bring out amazing creativity, especially when they work together. Go knock yourselves out. The best story that I get will be read in class, so make sure it’s good.” Shiro said. 

Keith nudged Lance, and Lance smiled knowingly.

“All right, Mullet. What are we going to do?” He asked, turning to him. “Hey, you haven’t called me that in a long time, don’t start that again.” Keith said, pointing at him. Lance laughed, “All right, all right. I’m sorry, baby.” He said amusingly, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “Have you got any ideas?” He asked, pulling back. Keith pulled out his notebook, flipping to a new page and writing “ideas” at the top. “Well, what do  _ you  _ think?” He asked. “Hm...maybe we could write about the stars?” Lance suggested. Keith nodded, writing it down. “Good idea. Or maybe…” He trailed off, grinning. “We could talk about…” The look in his eyes made Lance realize he was going to say something absurd. “Oh no. Oh no.” He said, smiling widely. “Mothman.” Keith said. Lance laughed so hard he was wheezing, “How-did-I know-you were-gonna-say something-like that-“ He breathed. 

   Keith was laughing just as hard, “Aw, Lance, _come on.”_ He gasped. “Keith-babe-I love you, _a lot,_ but _Mothman??_ ” Lance asked as he continued to laugh. “ _Oh my god, you’re_ ** _so_** **_cute_** _._ You really wanna write a story about _conspiracy theories?? Put it down. Put it down, please-”_ He wheezed, nearly falling back from how he couldn’t stop laughing. He looked to Keith, only to see he _was_ actually writing it down. “ _Are you actually putting it down-“_ Lance cut off, wheezing again as he fell against him, shaking. “Lance, Keith. Got any ideas?” They both looked up, seeing Shiro in front of them, looking down at them. “We-we were just thinking about~” Lance cut off, unable to stop laughing. He nudged Keith, “Tell him. Tell him, _please. I can’t~”_ He begged before cutting off into more hysterical laughter. “I-I suggested-that we write about _conspiracy theories.”_ Keith began as he gasped, only to burst out into more fits of uncontrollable laughter, falling against Lance. 

“Of course you would suggest that.” Shiro said amusingly. 

After a few seconds, the two began to calm down, their faces flushed, gasping heavily. “Jesus Christ.” Lance breathed. “All right. I’ll leave you to it.” Shiro said amusingly before walking away. Lance rubbed his face, wiping away his tears as he pulled away from Keith. “Oh my god…” Keith breathed. “You’re crazy.” Lance said, grinning widely. Keith giggled. They then stared at each other for a few long seconds. And the idea both hit them, making them gasp. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?!” They both asked. “What am I thinking about?” Lance asked. “A legendary super weapon~” Keith began, but was cut off by Lance, “In space~”

“Piloted by~”

“5 people from Earth~”

“Called Paladins~”

“Each one pilots the~”

“Head, arms~”

“And legs~”

“And it~”

“Has a sword and was~”

“Created by an alien civilization a thousand years ago that was~”

“Destroyed by another alien race~”

“That’s evil~”

“And have nearly~”

“Conquered the~”

“ _ Entire known universe?!”  _ They both spoke, and gasped. “How did you-?!” They both spoke again, and suddenly were laughing. “Oh my God, that’s  _ perfect!”  _ Lance said. “What’s its name?” Keith asked. They both grinned, “Voltron!” They both said. “And-!” Keith said. “It’s got a space princess who was part of that destroyed alien civilization, and there’s-“ Lance began, and Keith cut him off. “A moustached man who’s her advisor. And was her father’s advisor. And~” Keith cut off. “And two of the Paladins are in love but they don’t know it. The Blue and Red ones.” Lance said. “We’re writing a love story.” Keith said. “Exactly. But let’s pretend it’s a show. It’s the last season, and the Blue Paladin thinks he’s in love with the Princess. But at some point, he realizes she’s what he wants, not what he needs.” Lance said. Keith scribbled down furiously, nodding. “And the Red Paladin got kidnapped at this point by this evil witch who endangers Earth, and the Princess tells the Blue Paladin to go after the Red Paladin. And he does. But~” Keith cut off. 

“He’s under the witch’s control because he was emotionally vulnerable. He loves the Blue Paladin, but he saw him with the Princess and thought he didn’t have a chance. And~” Lance began, and Keith cut in. 

“And when the Blue Paladin finds him, the Red Paladin fights him. He’s got fangs, and yellow eyes, and purple skin because he’s got part of the genes of that evil race. They fight in like, this astral plane, and the Blue Paladin tries to snap the Red Paladin out of it.” Keith said. “The Blue Paladin ends up getting a new scar on his eyebrow because of the Red Paladin, but he still won’t give up on him. He confesses his love, and it gets the Red Paladin to stop.” Lance said. “And he gives him true love’s kiss to bring him back, and he does. The Red Paladin’s back to normal. He’s really guilty about the Blue Paladin’s new scar, but he tells him it’s okay since it looks as good on him as the Red Paladin’s scar does on him. He has a purple scar on his face that goes from his jaw up to his cheek.” Keith said. “That’s terrible. How’d he get it?” Lance said. “Hm...He was fighting the evil clone of his brother last season. Not his actual brother, but he is. He had this hand made by the evil aliens that turned into a sword, and the clone held it really close to his face and it burned him.” Keith said. 

   “So after their fight, the Blue and Red Paladins get together, and they fight together with the rest of their team.” Lance finished. He turned to Keith and high-fived him. “Perfect! That was  _ amazing.”  _ Lance said. He then pointed at Keith, “Can you try to draw what Voltron and the Red and Blue Paladins look like?” He asked. Keith hummed, thinking. He then nodded, flipping to another page. “Yep.” He said, and instantly got to work. Lance shifted closer to him, hooking his chin over his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. Lance watched what looked very similar to a Transformer come to life on the paper, writing above what each limb and head’s color was. “The Red Paladin’s the leader of Voltron. He’s the head. His Blue Paladin is in the Red Lion-Voltron’s made of 5 lions, Black, Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green-and he’s his right arm.” Keith said, writing Red and Blue on top of the Black and Red Lions. 

“Why didn’t they change the color of their armour?” Lance asked. 

Keith stopped, thinking about this. “You know, I don’t know. No time? They do have a war to fight.” He said. Lance laughed, “That would make sense. I bet that the aliens mess up with their names all the time.” He said. Keith chuckled, “Yeah.” He said, getting back to his drawing, moving away from Voltron. “Who are you drawing first?” Lance asked. “Blue Paladin.” Keith said. Lance hummed, resting his head more comfortably. He watched as he drew the Blue Paladin, and his eyes widened at the finished product, lifting his head. “Hey, he looks like me.” He said, pointing at the look-alike on the paper. “Huh? He does? Oh, I didn’t realize. I was thinking of what he looked like, and I felt he would look a bit like you. I don’t really know why.” Keith said. “Oh. That’s, uh...you-made a look-alike of me-a Paladin that pilots a great hero? That’s-that’s really sweet, Keith.” Lance said, blushing. Keith smiled, “Yeah. Plus, you’re  _ my  _ hero.” He said. 

   Lance turned even redder, “Aw, babe…” he said, touched. Keith chuckled, kissing his cheek. He then went back to the paper, drawing the Red Paladin. “Keith...Keith, he looks like you. Except he has a scar on his face.” Lance said. “Oh my god, he does.” Keith gasped. “Did you just make a sort of different version of us in an alternate reality?” Lance asked. They looked at each other, wide-eyed. “Whoa.” They both said softly. They then both grinned, turning back to the paper. “Awesome.” Lance said. Keith turned back to their list, smiling as he drew a circle over their story idea. “This is probably the most craziest idea we’ve ever thought of.” He said. “Maybe, but it’s a good one. A  _ really  _ good one. We’re a good team.” Lance said, and nudged him. Keith looked at him and smiled, “The best.” He agreed. 

Lance reached out and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, smiling as well. 

Keith leaned in and gently bumped his nose against his, an intimate and affectionate gesture. “You wanna go out somewhere tonight? I don’t think I told you, but I finished with all my crazy tests and assignments.” Lance asked softly. “Really?” Keith asked, his smile widening. “Yeah. Now I get to spend more time with you,  _ cariño.” _ Lance said. Keith blushed, laughing softly. “I would love that. Where are we going?” He said. “You’ll see, you’ll see.” Lance teased playfully, amusingly. Little did they know what was going to happen that night. “All right, guys. When you’ve decided on your idea, you can go. If you haven’t, it’s okay. You still have 2 days. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Shiro called out. Keith put his notebook in his bag, and Lance stood up, waiting for him. “Let’s go.” Keith said, standing up. 

   Lance reached out and took his hand, and they walked out together. “Shouldn’t I be more nicely dressed?” Keith asked. Lance looked at him, and laughed. “What? No,  _ mí Cuervo,  _ don’t be ridiculous. You’re fine like this.” He said amusingly. “Oh.” Keith said. “Hey Lance! Keith!” Pidge’s voice caught their attention, and they both stopped at the exit, seeing Pidge and Hunk running after them. “Geez, you’re fucking fast.” Pidge breathed. “Language, Pidge.” Keith said. “Right. Where are you guys going?” Pidge said. “We’re going out. Why, what’s up?” Lance said. “It’s about a certain rival university.” Pidge’s said. Lance’s eyes widened in alarm, and he turned to Keith, “Do you want to wait for me outside?” He asked. “Can’t I stay to hear this?” Keith asked. “No, you can, but I was just asking. You remember Galra Institute. Merciless students. We’re convinced they’re like, evil. One of the students killed another student a few months ago.” Lance said. He then turned to Pidge, “What happened?” He asked. 

“I don’t think you guys should go out tonight. I heard a few sources saying that some of the Galra were spotted just off campus. I didn’t hear how many, but it must be more than 7.” Pidge said. 

Lance wasn’t scared of the Galra, but...with good reason, he  _ was _ . He hated when the Galra were near their campus. They never crossed their territory, and vice versa. Usually it resulted in violent, brutal fights, and stabbings. Lance crossed his arms, frowning. “We’re going into the city. That’s far from the campus, and the Galra. No way they have some kind of device that detects where Garrison students are just to go pick a fight. No way they have that kind of technology.” He said. Pidge nodded, “Okay. I just wanted to warn you. Be careful, guys. Please.” She said. Keith touched Lance’s arm, catching his attention. “I have a switchblade. And I know how to protect myself.” He said. “I know you do. You won’t have to use it tonight, or at all. Okay?” Lance said. Keith nodded, and Lance turned back to Pidge, “Thanks, Pidgeon. We’ll keep an eye out just to be safe.” He said. Pidge nodded again, and Lance pulled Keith outside. 

    “Are you scared of them?” Keith asked after a few seconds. “I’m not because the students are bullies who prey on innocents. But I  _ am  _ because half of them are stabbers, and they never get caught. I’ve never run into or met any of them, and neither have Pidge or Hunk, thank God, but I know enough that they’re serious trouble, and should be completely avoided. And I will do whatever it takes so you never face them either. If- _ If  _ you ever do, run away. Understand?” Lance said. Keith nodded. Despite the sort of tense atmosphere, they tried their best to relax, while staying alert. They ended up at a bowling alley. “Pidge, Hunk and I go here a bit. It’s a really fun bowling alley.” Lance said as he put in their names on the scoreboard. “Oh, you’re really going to take me on? You won’t win. When I go bowling with Shiro and Matt, I always win. And Shiro’s like, a bowling pro.” Keith said. 

Lance smiled, “Oh really? Please, babe, you’re being too hard on yourself. You’re about to face me, the most best bowler ever. Everyone here knows it. I get strike after strike.” He said. 

“We’ll see. Start it up.” Keith said. Lance grabbed a blue ball, testing it out. “Ah. There’s my lucky ball. Stand back and watch, Keith. Stand back and watch.” He said. Keith stood back, crossing his arms. Lance threw the ball, and it flew down the lane like a wildfire, hitting all pins in one go. “Strike!” Lance whooped. He then turned to Keith, “How’s that, art transfer?” He said, smirking. “Impressive, I’ll admit.” Keith said. He then stepped up, nudging him. “My turn.” He said. Lance laughed, stepping back. Keith turned the balls, testing out each one of them. He settled on a glossy red ball that looked more than he could carry, especially since he was small. “You look like you’re about to fall over, are you sure you want to use that?” Lance asked, a bit concerned. 

   “Yeah. I’m good with heavy. Trust me.” Keith said. Lance marveled at how he was able to carry  the ball. “You’re so strong.” He gushed, impressed. Keith laughed, “Thank you.” He said, and threw the ball. He also got a strike. “Good shot.” Lance said. He then came to him and kissed his cheek, “This next one’s for you.” He said before going ahead and picking up his lucky blue ball, getting another strike. Keith clapped, smiling. Over the next few minutes, their competitiveness died out. And as they had fun, they didn’t realize someone was watching them. “I’ll be back in a few seconds, just wait for me.” Keith leaned in and spoke in Lance’s ear, since the music was loud. Lance nodded, and Keith kissed his cheek before walking away, heading to the bathroom. Someone followed him. Keith took a breath and slowly let it out, trying to stay calm. He washed his hands, splashing some cold water on his flushed face to cool it down. The moment he was done, he was slammed into the wall. 

“Ah...Kogane...I’ve been looking for you.” The male said, pinning him. 

“How do you know my name? Who are you?” Keith shouted, struggling against his grip. “You are one of us, raven-hair. One of the Galra.” The man said. Keith froze, realizing this was one of Galra Institute’s students. “I am  _ not one of you! I’m not a monster!” _ He snarled, and threw his fist out, catching the Galra in the face. “But you are. Your mother was one of us. You belong to us. And maybe we’ll take your pretty Blue, too.” The Galra said, flexing his jaw. Keith snarled as his vision turned red, “ _ If you even dare try to touch him, I’ll rip you apart with my bare hands!!”  _ He roared, and ran toward the Galra, getting in a few more punches before he was thrown back again. And then he felt the Galra’s hand close around his throat, lifting him up. “ _ Half-blood.”  _ The Galra snarled. Keith gasped, struggling against the tight grip, to push him off. But he was quickly losing his consciousness. And then he heard a familiar shout. 

    “ _ Keith!! Get off him!!” _ Lance jumped on the Galra, surprising him enough to let Keith go, falling to the floor. Keith gasped, coughing. He pushed himself up, “ _ Lance, no!!” _ He cried, only to watch in horror as Lance was thrown off the Galra, harshly hitting the floor. “ _ Lance!!” _ Keith shouted, standing up as he saw the Galra brandish a knife. Keith’s eyes flew wide, and he ran forward to protect Lance, the knife impaling itself into his flesh. “ _ KEITH!!” _ Lance screamed in horror. The Galra pulled the knife out, and Keith crumpled to the floor in front of Lance. “ _ NO!!” _ Lance wailed, and surged forward, blindly lashing out at the Galra. Surprised, the Galra stumbled and fell back, knocking his head on one of the sinks. He slammed into the floor as Lance cradled Keith, gasping. “Keith-why-why would you- _ why-why~” _ Lance cried frantically. 

“To-to protect you.” Keith coughed. 

“ _ You’re such an idiot! I can’t believe you!”  _ Lance sobbed, pressing his wound, seeing blood oozing out of him. “ _ Oh my god, you’re losing so-much-blood-Keith-cariño, stay with me-stay with me, keep your eyes on me, please-I’m going to get you some help okay? Please, baby, please~”  _ He tremulously begged, outright terrified. Keith nodded weakly, and he could hear Lance shouting. He closed his eyes, feeling drowsy. “ _ Keith-Keith, no. Don’t-don’t sleep, please, I need you to stay awake for me. Stay awake, mí Cuervo,  _ _ please _ _ , I can’t-I cant-I can’t-lose you. I can’t lose you, I-please…”  _ Lance’s voice became more panic-striken, high-pitched. Keith forced his eyes open, only slightly. “Hey. There you are. Hold on. Hold on, okay? Hold on for me.” Lance whispered. Keith felt like he nodded. “Lance…” He whispered. “No.” Lance said fiercely. “Lance...I…” Keith weakly began, but Lance cut him off.

   “No! Don’t! _Don’t say it. Don’t say that, please. Say anything else, but you are not saying goodbye in my arms. You are_ _not saying goodbye._ _Do not say that.”_ Lance pleaded shakily. Keith relaxed against him, feeling everything fade away. “ _Keith. Keith, please…”_ he heard Lance whimper before falling into darkness. Feeling Keith go limp, Lance let out a loud, pained and anguished whine, full of desperation. 


	18. Chapter 18

Lance was screaming. The doctors who came in were trying to pull Keith away from him, and he was consumed with powerful protectiveness, trying to keep them away. “ _ No! No, no, no, no, no, no! Don’t take him away from me! I won’t let you take him away from me!”  _ He screamed as he sobbed, irrationale taking over. “Sir-sir, please, if we are going to save him, we have to take him. “ One of the doctors said. Lance had no choice. He let the doctors take Keith. He ran after them with a broken sob, pleading to every God in the universe that Keith would be okay. When they got they hospital, they wouldn’t let Lance follow them into the operating room. He frantically paced, panicking. “Please...please let him be okay...please, please…” He pleaded tremulously. 

   He ran his fingers through his hair, his breaths uneasy and quick as he played with the necklace Keith had given him. One of the doctors made him sit down on a chair, trying to calm him down. “Are you the victim’s family?” They asked. “Keith. His name’s Keith.” Lance choked out. “Okay. Are you Keith’s family?” The doctor asked. “No, I-I’m his boyfriend. Keith doesn’t have any family.” Lance said. “Are you...Lance McClain?” The doctor asked, flipping through papers. “Yes?” Lance said. “Okay, well, Keith did list you as his first family contact, and emergency contact. His secondary is Takashi Shirogane.” The doctor said. “That’s his best friend. He’s been taking care of him since he was little.” Lance said. “Can you tell me what happened?” The doctor asked. 

The memory of it made Lance begin to tremble again. 

“I-I…” He cut off, and he began to cry again. “Mr.McClain, please calm down. Keith is in good hands. He’s lost some blood, but he’s holding on. He’s very strong.” The doctor said. “He-he is.” Lance said softly. He then began to fiddle with his ring, “He...he took the knife for me. To protect me. We were...we were out on a date, at this bowling alley that me and my friends go to every few days. It was...one of the-one of the Galra students. They must’ve been watching us, and went after him when he went to the bathroom. He said he was only going to take a few seconds, but I got worried. I went to see if he was okay, and I saw him fighting the Galra student. Keith doesn’t fight, but he has a bit of a temper. He-he doesn’t fight, though. Not unless someone else throws the first punch. I jumped on the Galra when he started choking Keith, and he let him go. The Galra threw me off, and got out a knife to stab me. Keith ran in front of me.” Lance whispered softly, choking up at the end. 

   “You were injured as well? How badly?” The doctor asked. “No, no, it doesn’t matter. It’s gone now. Keith matters more.” Lance said. “We get victims of Galra stabbings all the time. And we’ve saved each and every one of them. Don’t worry. Keith will be okay.” The doctor said after a second. “Please, tell them to do everything they can. I...I don’t-I don’t know what I would do if I lost him.” Lance pleaded softly, tears streaming down his cheeks. “We will do everything we can, Mr. McClain. The moment anything happens, I will inform you.” The doctor said. Lance let out a soft sob, rubbing his face. “It’s my fault. It’s my fault he got hurt. I shouldn’t have let him take that hit. I should have gotten up quicker. My friend warned me there were Galra students around our campus I should have listened.” He whispered shakily, trembling. He felt a hand on his shoulder, “Mr.McClain, you couldn’t have stopped it. Things happen out of our control all the time. We can’t stop every one of those things. Don’t feel guilty for this, it’s not your fault at all. It just happened. Things happen for no reason, whether it’s good or bad. And this was obviously bad. The police are going to do all they can to catch this student and bring him to justice. Keith is  _ okay _ . You saved him. You did what you could.” The doctor said. 

Lance shuddered, and the hand was gone.

He slightly looked up, only to see that the doctor was gone. He shakily pulled out his phone and called Shiro. When he answered, he told him everything. “ _ I don’t know why he attacked him, Shiro, I just came in and saw a danger to Keith! All I could think was he was in danger, he was being threatened, and I had to protect him!”  _ Lance said, sniffing. He then let out a soft, heartbroken whine, “ _ I can’t lose him, Shiro. I don’t know what I would do without him. I can’t live without him,  _ _ I can’t. I would rather die. _ _ Do you know what he did yesterday? Last night after when we went back to our dorm, he pulled out a promise ring. He pulled out a  _ _ promise ring, _ _ Shiro, and-and he asked if I would marry him one day after we graduated. And I said yes, and I gave him a promise ring too. And it’s just-really funny that-that a monster would try to take him away from me the day after we promised ourselves to each other. That a monster like a  _ _ Galra student _ _ would do something like this to him. I don’t understand why that student went after him, why did he  _ _ hurt him? Why did he hurt him, _ _ Shiro?”  _ He said, ending off in a high-pitched whine as he cried. 

   “Keith knows. You’ll have to wait for him to wake up.” Shiro said softly. “Lance. You know Keith. He loves you so much, he would do  _ anything  _ for you. He would die for you. He would go insane if someone threatened you.” He then said. Lance stayed silent for a second. “The Galra?” He asked softly. “Had to have been him. But you need to confirm from Keith. Should I come there?” Shiro said. “No. No, I’m staying here with him. I’m not leaving until he’s okay. I’ll tell you if anything happens.” Lance said. “Okay. And Lance, try to get some rest.” Shiro said. Lance shook his head, “I can’t rest when Keith is like this. I can’t. What if something happens to him? What if the Galra sneaks in and-and-and-“ Lance cut off, hyperventilating out of terror. “Lance, Lance, calm down. Easy. Take deep breaths.” Shiro said gently. “The Galra isn’t coming there, okay? The police are looking for him right now, and they won’t rest until he’s caught. You know this. Plus, some should be patrolling the hospital too. Don’t you see any policeman?” Shiro said. Lance looked around, only to see one walking around. “Yeah.” Lance said softly. “There. Keith’s safe. Plus, he’s got you too.” Shiro said. “I wasn’t much help when the Galra attacked him.” Lance whispered brokenly. 

“Are you kidding? You jumped on him! Galra students are like, 7 feet high! Lance, you said the Galra was choking him when that happened. You got the Galra to let him go. And you even knocked him out. You did what you could to save Keith, and that’s good enough. You saved him, Lance.” Shiro said. 

Lance sniffed, playing with his ring. “Lance… I want you to know something. I know I’m not Keith’s family, but I’m about as close as I can get. I want you to know that I give you guys my blessing when the day does come that you two get married.” Shiro said. Lance weakly smiled, “Thank you.” He whispered. “I’ll talk to you later, okay? Get some rest. Keith would want you to.” Shiro said. “Okay.” Lance said softly. The call ended, and Lance got up, heading to the policewoman. “Excuse me, sir.” Lance said, and the policewoman turned to him, “Yes?” She asked. “Have you, uh, have you found that Galra student yet?” Lance asked anxiously, twisting his ring. “Were you involved in tonight’s stabbing?” The policewoman asked. Lance nodded. “Okay. Sweetie…” The policewoman began, reaching out, but Lance flinched away, “Don’t call me that, please. I’m not a child. I’m 19.” He said. 

   “He’s escaped from the bowling alley, but he can’t be far. We’re doing everything we can to find him. He won’t get away, I promise. You can rest assured that your loved one is safe. We will protect him.” The policewoman said. Lance nodded, “Okay. Thank you.” He said before walking away, going back to sleep. Too worried and scared, Lance continued to fiddle with his ring, unable to even try to fall asleep. The hours slowly passed. He got up, too anxious to sit. “Excuse me. Excuse me?” He went to one of the doctors. “Is there any news on the-st-st~” He began, but his breath got caught in his throat, and he couldn’t get it out. “The young stabbing victim? Are you family?” The doctor asked. “As close as I can be.” Lance said softly. The doctor flipped through papers on their clipboard, muttering. “Yes...he should be getting out of surgery soon. It was very successful, but he’s lost a fair amount of blood. He’ll be okay once he gets some rest.” The doctor said. 

Lance breathed out a shaky sigh of relief, “Oh thank God. When can I see him? Please, I’m really worried. I need to see him.” He said in relief. 

“They’ll call you in. Don’t worry. Just go sit down.” The doctor said. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” Lance said gratefully before walking away and sitting down. He breathed in a long sigh, rubbing his face. Tears were streaming down his face again, but this time out of relief. He let out a soft, shaky laugh, pressing at his eyes as he trembled. “He’s okay. He’s okay.” He whispered. After a few long seconds, he called Shiro, telling him the good news. “One of the doctors said his surgery was successful. He’s going to be okay. He’s going to be okay, Shiro. I’ve cried so many times, and now I’m crying again because I’m so happy.” He said. “He’s strong.” Shiro said. “Yeah. Yeah, he is. He’s the most strongest fighter I know.” Lance said softly. “He must’ve fought for you.” Shiro said, and Lance could hear the smile in his voice. Lance nodded, even though he knew Shiro couldn’t see it. “Yeah.” He said softly. “All right, Lance. I’ll come by tomorrow to see him. Stay safe. Tell me if anything happens.” Shiro said. “Okay. I will.” Lance said before ending the call.

    After a small while or so, he heard his name. “Lance McClain?” He looked around, only to see the doctor who had comforted him earlier. “Come see him. He was unconsciously calling for you as we took him here.” They said. Lance fiddled with his ring as he walked to them, heading into the room. He gasped when he saw Keith on the bed, looking small, pale, and vulnerable. Asleep. “ _ Keith. Mí amor.”  _ He cried softly, and ran to him, looking over him. “He’ll be asleep until tomorrow morning. We’ll leave you to be with him.” The doctor said before he heard a door close. Lance lightly sat on the edge of the bed, tears pricking his eyes. “ _ Cariño... _ God, I’m so glad you’re okay,  _ mí vida.  _ You don’t know how scared I was. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. But you’re okay now. You’re okay, and that’s all that matters.” He said softly. He reached out and brushed his messy bangs away from his face, gently brushing his cheek. 

“I love you,  _ mí Cuervo. So,  _ _ so much. _ _ I would die for you. If I lost you, I would lose myself. I don’t want to ever live in a world without you. Ever. You are my future. You’re my heart and soul. You’re everything to me. You’re a part of me.”  _ He whispered.

He then leaned in and gently kissed his forehead, resting his head against his. “I’m not leaving you. I’m  _ never  _ leaving you, okay? I’m staying with you ‘til the end.” He whispered. He stayed there as he played with his hair, softly talking to him. “You were amazing in bowling, you know? You were so amazing. You were right about being better than Shiro. You were...absolutely astounding,  _ cariño.”  _ He whispered. He kept talking to him until he fell asleep, his head lying on his stomach. 


	19. Chapter 19

In the morning, Lance was jolted awake by a hand to his shoulder. He instantly reacted, whirling around and putting his arm out to protect Keith, “Don’t touch him!” He shouted. “Mr.McClain, relax. It’s just me.” It was the doctor again, making him relax. “Sorry.” Lance said, relaxing and rubbing his eyes. “How long were you awake for?” The doctor asked. “I...don’t know. I was just...talking to him. Letting him know I was there.” Lance said. “You need to go home and get more rest, Mr.McClain.” The doctor said. “I-I don’t want to leave him. Please, I want to stay when he wakes up. I want to  _ really _ see him.” Lance said. “Mr.McClain…” The doctor began to say, but Lance cut him off. “I won’t be loud. All I’m doing is talking to him. Please. Please let me stay.” He said. The doctor looked at him for a few seconds before sighing. “You promise?” They asked. Lance nodded, “I promise.” He said. They sighed again, “Fine. I need to do a quick check-up. But when he wakes up, I want you to go home after. Okay?” They said. Lance stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay.” He said. He took a step back, watching as the doctor checked Keith. 

   “What’s your name?” Lance asked. “Santiago. Alex Santiago.” The doctor said. Lance crossed his arms, “Why did you…” He began to ask, but the doctor cut him off. “Comfort you? I’ve seen a lot of young lovers go through nearly the same thing as you here. I have some experience. None were as distraught as you. I thought I was going to have to use a calming sedative on you to stop you from exploding.” She said. She then smiled, “It’s sweet how much you care.” She said. She then pulled away from Keith, “Everything seems to be normal. Keith is very strong. He’ll make a full recovery, but he needs to stay here for another day, just to make sure.” She said. “Thank you. For everything.” Lance said. The doctor nodded before walking away. Lance sat at the edge of the bed, looking at Keith. “Hey  _ cariño.  _ You’re meant to wake up today, but take your time. I’m still here. I’ll be waiting for you, as long as it takes. I  _ did  _ promise myself to you. Always, forever, and...and…” Lance trailed off, leaning in and gently pressing his forehead against Keith’s, closing his eyes as he touched his cheek, brushing it. 

“And eternity.” Lance pulled back when he heard Keith’s soft voice, gasping.

“Keith?” He whispered. Keith’s eyes fluttered open half-way. He tiredly smiled. “Hey babe.” He whispered. “ _ Cariño.  _ Oh my god.” Lance softly cried, surging forward and embracing him. Keith relaxed against him, softly sighing. “You’re awake. Thank God. I’m so glad you’re okay.” Lance whispered, smiling widely. “I’m glad you’re okay too.” Keith whispered. “Keith, please...please, don’t you ever do that again. Don’t you ever take a hit for me like that again. You don’t know how scared I was. I thought I was going to lose you.” Lance whispered, pulling away, running his fingers through his hair. “I was trying to protect you. I would do anything for you.” Keith said. “Why did that Galra student attack you? Did he say anything to you?” Lance asked. “He said I belonged to them. Because my mother was Galra.” Keith said. His eyes glinted, “He threatened you, Lance. I wasn’t going to stand by and do nothing about it.” He then said, and gritted his teeth, “Where is that Galra? Where is he?” He asked. “Easy,  _ mí Cuervo.  _ Easy. Calm down.” Lance soothed gently, brushing his cheek. Keith huffed, and deflated after a second. “The cops said he escaped, but they’re going after him. They’re going to catch him.” Lance said. 

  He then frowned, “He said your mother was Galra? Could she have been in Galra Institute before going to Marmora?” He asked. “I...I don’t know…” Keith said softly. Lance let out a soft breath, leaning in and gently kissing his forehead. “Don’t worry about it right now. We can do some searching about it later, after you’ve healed. You need to rest.” He whispered. “You look terrible.” Keith said suddenly, and Lance felt his fingers brush through his hair. Lance slightly smiled as he pulled away, “Gee, thanks, Keith.” He said. “You were here since last night, weren’t you? Did you go home at all? Did you even get sleep? Lance, I swear if you were up all night worrying about me…” Keith trailed off. “I couldn’t leave you.” Lance said. “Lance, please, I don’t want you to do that because of me. Don’t worry about me. I’m okay.” Keith said. “I know you are. And I’m so grateful for it.” Lance said. Keith pulled him in and kissed his forehead, “Go home, okay? Rest, please,  _ mí amor.”  _ He whispered softly, resting his forehead against his. Lance gave in, “Fine. But I’m coming back to see you later.” He said, kissing his cheek. 

“That would be really nice.” Keith whispered. 

“If you need anything, tell me. You’re okay?” Lance said. Keith nodded against him, “I’m okay.” He said. “Okay. Speaking of coming back, Shiro’s coming to see you too. I told him what happened. Do you want me to tell him you’re too tired, and to come back another day?” Lance said. “It’s okay. He can come. I won’t let him take too long.” Keith said. “You’re gonna kick your best friend who is basically your brother out?” Lance asked amusingly. “Yep. Exactly.” Keith said, and Lance knew he was joking. Lance smiled, “I love you. So much.” He said softly and fondly, leaning in and kissing his nose. Dark pink dusted Keith’s cheeks. “I love you too. I’ll see you later, okay?” He whispered. “Yeah. See you later, babe.” Lance whispered. He reached up and kissed his forehead again, hearing a soft rumble of laughter from Keith. It made warmth spread inside him. 

   He pulled away and stood up. “Can you promise me something?” He suddenly asked. “Of course. What?” Keith asked. “Take it slow?” Lance said. Keith nodded, “I promise.” He said. Lance softened, staring at the boy he had so much love for. “All right. Get some sleep,  _ mí corazón. _ Tomorrow, you’ll be able to get out and come home.” He said. “Nothing would be better.” Keith said with a smile. Lance smiled again, a soft chuckle of affection coming out of him. He then backed away a few steps before turning around, walking out of the room. When he got home to their shared dorm, he lied on the bed with a soft sigh. Breathing in Keith’s scent, it soothed and eased him. And within a few seconds, he was knocked out. 

A doctor suddenly walked in, catching Keith’s attention. 

“Ah, Keith. You’re awake.” She said. “How do you feel?” She asked. “Okay. A bit tired.” Keith said. “That’s all right. You  _ did  _ lose a good bit of blood.” The doctor said. She then looked around, “Lance left?” She asked. “Yeah. Just a few seconds ago.” Keith said, frowning at her. “Relax, Keith.” The doctor said amusingly as she came to him. “He was really worried about you. He really wanted to see you.” She said. She reached out, but Keith slightly flinched, a little wary. “Relax, please.” The doctor said. Keith relaxed, and the doctor checked his wound. “I wanted to see him too. That Galra student was going to kill him, and I couldn’t let him. I had to protect him.” Keith said. He reached up, wanting to touch his necklace so to calm himself and remember that Lance was okay, but his neck felt bare. 

  His breath hitched, and panic instantly set in. “My-my necklace. I-I had a necklace on me, where is it? It’s important to me, please, where is it?” He asked, his breath quickening. “Keith, Keith, relax. I have it with me. I took it so that no blood would get on it.” The doctor said, and took out his necklace. Keith let out a breath of relief, reaching out and taking it. “Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost it.” He said. He then put it on, feeling a bit more calm as he fiddled with the ring. “It’s beautiful. A gift?” The doctor asked. “Yeah.” Keith said. “I see. Lance must have told you this, but I’ll tell you again. You’re going to have to stay here until tomorrow, just to be safe. You’ll for sure make a full recovery. First thing we need to do is to get you back to your full strength. That means you need to eat. All right?” The doctor said. Keith nodded. 

Lance gasped, “Keith!” He cried, jolting upright.

He looked around wildly, gasping. Realizing he was in their dorm after a second, he calmed down, clutching his necklace. “Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare.” He whispered. He looked down at his ring, fiddling with it. He then sighed and got up, running his fingers through his hair. He looked around, and stilled when his eyes landed on Keith’s jacket, hanging on the hook beside the door. He remembered that Keith had recently stopped wearing his jacket because the weather was starting to get hot. He went to it, taking it and smelling it. It smelled like Keith. A smile came on his face. He put it on before getting out, heading to Pidge and Hunk’s dorm. They looked up when he came in. “Hey guys.” He said. “Hey Lance. How was your date? Where’s Keith?” Pidge asked. 

  “The date was fine, until everything went wrong.” Lance said. They both gasped and came to him, making him sit down. “What? What happened? Did you guys fight? Did you break up?” Hunk asked. “I swear if Keith said something, I’ll break his hands.” Pidge’s said. “Guys, guys, no. We didn’t fight, or break up. It was such a nice date. I took him to the bowling alley, and we were having so much fun. He’s such an amazing bowler.” Lance said. He began to fiddle with the hem of Keith’s jacket sleeve, “Pidge...I should have listened to you. When we were there, Keith got attacked by a Galra student in the bathroom. They wanted him, and he refused, so the student attacked him. I went to see if Keith was okay, and I saw them. So I jumped on the Galra to get him off Keith. He threw me off. He was going to stab me, but Keith ran in front of me and took the hit for himself. He’s been in the hospital since yesterday.” He said. 

They both gasped, “Oh my God, is he okay?” Hunk asked in worry. 

“He’s fine. He’s really strong. He should be out by tomorrow.” Lance said. He then sighed, “I had a dream. That I lost him. That when the Galra stabbed him, he kept stabbing him.” He said softly. “Why do the Galra want him?” Pidge asked. “They said he belonged to them. Is one of them because of his mother.” Lance said. He then looked at her, “Can you figure that out? If she was one of them before transferring to Marmora?” He asked. “Definitely. What’s his mother’s name?” Pidge’s asked, instantly bringing out her computer and typing. Lance looked down at his ring, twisting it. “It’s Krolia.” He said after a second. Pidge’s fingers flied over her keyboard. Lance vaguely felt Hunk’s hand on his shoulder, “You alright, man?” He asked softly. “Yeah. I’m just...worried about Keith.” Lance said vaguely. “Got it.” Pidge said. Lance looked at her, shifting closer to her. “So it seems that Keith’s mother  _ was  _ with Galra Institute before going to Marmora. The Galra have this whole thing that students can’t transfer. Krolia must’ve not wanted to be a part of them. That’s probably why they want Keith.” Pidge said. “He’s not Galra. He doesn’t belong to them.” Lance said. “Exactly. Let’s hope this is the only Galra that comes after Keith. If they do, we’ll be waiting for them. We’ll protect him.” Pidge said. 

   Lance let out a sigh of relief, still fiddling with his ring. “Lance? Lance, are you okay?” He vaguely heard Pidge’s voice. “Lance.” Hunk said. “Lance.” Pidge nudged him. “Huh?” Lance asked, looking at her. “What are you fiddling with~” Pidge grabbed his hand, only to loudly scream, startling both Lance and Hunk. “ _ WHAT THE FUCK?! HE FUCKING PROPOSED TO YOU?! AND YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US? WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!”  _ Pidge screeched. “What?” Hunk asked. “ _ HE HAS A RING ON HIS FINGER!! KEITH FUCKING PROPOSED TO HIM!!” _ Pidge yelled. “Lance, what?!” Hunk asked. “Guys, he didn’t propose! Calm down! It’s a promise ring. And he has one too. And yes, he did promise himself first.” Lance said, pulling his hand away. “And it happened 2 days ago. The idiot’s always beating me to the punch. I was going to do it first, but then he did it.” He said, twisting the ring. “The only reason why I didn’t tell you guys was because Keith and I agreed we wanted to wait for the right time. We were going to tell you guys together.” He then said. Hunk squealed, “Oh my god, you guys promised yourselves to each other, that’s so cute!! When?” He said. “Sometime after we graduate.” Lance said. 

He then slightly smiled, heat brushing his cheeks. 

“But…seeing Keith bowl like that last night...it made me think. I wanted to propose to him that night so badly. I want him to know that I would so let him beat me like that all the time. I want him to know how much he deserves everything, and my love. But if I did propose that night, that would be too fast. For him, for me. And I’m okay with waiting. I’ll always wait for him.” He said softly. “Before you do anything, you need to eat.  _ Then  _ you can go.” Hunk said, standing up. Lance lightly laughed. A little bit later, Keith was saying goodbye to Shiro, feeling much better. He shifted in his bed, letting out a soft sigh as he played with his necklace, looking at it with a smile.

  A knock on the door sounded, and he looked up, only to see Lance peering in. “Hey you.” He said. Keith brightened, his smile growing wider. “Lance.” He said. “You’re looking much more better. Did you get some sleep? Did you eat?” Lance said, stepping inside, hands behind his back. “Yes, Lance, I did. Stop worrying.” Keith said amusingly, but looked at Lance’s hands curiously. He was hiding something. He came to him and kissed his head, “How do you feel?” He asked, expertly, hiding whatever it was out of view by pulling back. “Better. Shiro left a few seconds ago. Um, what are you doing? What are you hiding?” Keith said. “What? I’m not hiding anything.” Lance said, smiling. Keith looked at him, and Lance laughed, “Okay, okay.” He said, and pulled out a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. “I got you some flowers. Dethorned, of course. You told me roses were your favourite.” He said. Keith looked at the bouquet, gasping, his eyes wide. “Aw...Lance, this is...so sweet of you. They’re so beautiful.” He said softly, flushing. Lance stepped closer to him, putting the bouquet in his hands. “I wanted to get them for you. Just because.” He said. Keith brought the bouquet to his nose, smelling them. He then looked at Lance, smiling, “I love them so much. Thank you,  _ cariño.” _ He said, touched, reaching up and pulling Lance to him, kissing his cheek. Lance softly laughed, “You’re welcome,  _ mí Cuervo.”  _ He said softly. Keith set the roses aside, and pulled Lance onto the bed.

Lance wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to him and kissing his cheek. 

“Why are you wearing my jacket?” Keith asked softly. “Can’t I wear my boyfriend’s jacket?” Lance asked, smiling. “I didn’t say you couldn’t. You look cute. Did you wear it because you missed me?” Keith said. “It smells like you too.” Lance said, kissing his cheek again. Keith giggled softly, blushing. Lance kissed his temple, and gently nuzzled him. Keith softly sighed, nuzzling him back. “I missed you.” Lance whispered. “You saw me a while ago today.” Keith said. “I know. But I missed you.” Lance said. Keith kissed his cheek, “I missed you too.” He whispered. “What did Shiro say to you?” Lance asked softly as they lied together, running his fingers through his hair. “He said he was glad I’m okay. He told me that Garrison’s on high alert for the Galra student. They haven’t found him yet.” Keith said quietly. “Which reminds me. I have something to tell you.” Lance said. Keith looked at him, curious. 

   “I got Pidge to do some research for me. She found out that your mother  _ did  _ go to Galra Institute. But only for a few months, and then she left. She must have not wanted to be a part of them.” Lance said. “So what’s why they want me? But why?” Keith asked. “Galra has this thing where they don’t let you transfer. So you’re not Galra. And neither was your mother; barely. If any of them try to get to you again, I’ll protect you. Pidge and Hunk agreed.” Lance said. Keith let out a sigh, and a small smile came to his face. “That’s sweet, Lance. Thank you. I feel much more better about the whole thing.” He said. He then ducked his head, “Shiro talked to me about my ring.” He suddenly said.

“Pidge and Hunk saw mine. I know we agreed we were going to tell our friends together, but it seems fate had other ideas.” Lance said.

  
“That’s okay. We couldn’t really stop it. Does it really matter that they know?” Keith said quietly. “I mean, if we were going to tell them, no. It really doesn’t. If anything, I’m glad they know.” Lance said. “Mm. Doesn’t matter to me either.” Keith hummed, snuggling against him. Lance kissed his forehead, smiling as he listened to Keith’s soft, easing breaths. “Keith?” He said softly. “Mm?” Keith hummed. “I love you.” Lance whispered. Keith smiled, “I love you too.” He whispered back. And then he was asleep. Lance chuckled softly, kissing his head. “Sweet dreams,  _ mí Cuervo.” He  _ whispered fondly. He then fell asleep too. 


	20. Chapter 20

“Keith!” Shiro called to Keith, just before he and Lance could walk out of class. It was 2 days after getting out of the hospital, and Keith had assured Lance thousands of times in the morning that it was okay for him to go back to class. “Can I talk to you?” Shiro said. Keith turned to Lance, “Go. I’ll see you at our practice later.” He said. “You’re not supposed to be swimming yet.” Lance reminded him. “Doesn’t mean I still can’t come to watch you.” Keith said. Lance rolled his eyes in amusement before walking off. Keith watched him before turning to Shiro. “What is it?” He asked. “I told you that we were keeping watch for the Galra student.” Shiro said. Keith nodded, “Yeah.” He said. Shiro smiled, “They got him, Keith. They got him. He’s in jail now.” He said. Keith’s eyes widened, “No way. Really?” He asked. “Yeah. Last night. I wanted to wait until I saw you to tell you. I should have told Lance too, he’ll be happy to hear it.” Shiro said. “I’ll tell him. Thanks, Shiro. It’s good to be back.” Keith said. 

   “Good to have you back too, Keith.” Shiro said, patting his shoulder. Keith smiled at him before walking out, going off to his next class. After classes were done, and swimming practice was over. Keith kicked his legs in the water, watching Lance swim. “Hey, come over here. I got something to tell you.” He called to him. Lance swam to him, pushing his hair from his face. “What’s up?” He asked, setting his elbows on the edge beside him. Keith reached out, running his fingers through his wet, curly locks. “Shiro told me they caught the Galra. Last night.” He said. Lance’s eyes widened, “No way.” He said. “Yeah. I reacted the same way.” Keith said. “Good. He won’t come after you again. He’ll be put away for a long time.” Lance said. He then reached up and brushed a strand of Keith’s hair behind his ear. Keith laughed, “Don’t do that, you’re wet.” He said. Lance laughed, pulling away. Keith leaned forward on his hands, “I want to swim with you.” He said quietly. “You can’t, baby. I’m worried about you, I don’t want you to exert yourself.” Lance said gently. 

“Well, maybe you can hold me.” Keith said. 

He then began to inch forward, smiling. “You’re not even wearing proper swimming clothes.” Lance said. “You threw me in the first time we stayed past hours. I was in normal clothes. This isn’t any different.” Keith said as he got into the water, holding onto Lance. Lance turned to him, smiling softly. “Yeah, I remember that day. That’s when I started to like you.” He said, his arms wrapping around his waist. “And that’s when  _ I  _ started to like  _ you _ .” Keith said. After a second, Lance pulled away. “Let yourself float.” He said. “Why? What are you going to do?” Keith asked curiously. “You’ll see. Just float.” Lance said. Keith lied back, looking up at the ceiling. Lance came to him, and Keith felt one hand press against his back, and the other under his knees. “What are you doing?” Keith asked, confused. “Just relax. I’m holding you.” Lance said. 

   And then he began to slowly spin him. Keith couldn’t help but smile, not really understanding what was going on, but letting it happen. It felt nice to be spun around and held by Lance. It felt safe and warm. Home. It was about 10 seconds into the lazy, slow spinning, and Keith was starting to get dizzy. Lance instantly stopped right then, “All right?” He asked. Keith nodded, “Yeah. Getting a bit dizzy though.” He said. Lance helped him stand, steadying him. “Sorry. Why didn’t you tell me?” He said. “It was nice. I didn’t want it to end.” Keith said. Lance smiled and reached out, brushing a strand of his hair behind his ear. Keith instantly melted against his touch, pressing into it. “Let’s get out of here. It’s late.” Lance said. Keith nodded, and they went out. After showering and changing, they walked back to their dorm, fingers intertwined and shoulders brushing. “God, I am so tired.” Keith softly yawned. Lance chuckled, “Me too. It’s been a long day. We should get to sleep the moment we get back.” He said. 

Keith hummed in agreement. 

Lance pulled his hand away from Keith’s instead wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him closer and planting a few kisses on his cheek. Keith giggled, “Lance! Stop!” He said, ducking away, blushing. Lance laughed. When they got into their dorm, they took their jackets off. Keith’s necklace softly clinked with the movement. He turned, only to get slightly startled when Lance came in front of him, reaching for the necklace. “Where was this when we were swimming? I don’t remember seeing it on you.” He asked curiously, fiddling with it. “Oh, I put it on the bench so it wouldn’t get wet in case I got splashed.” Keith said. “Genius.” Lance said. Keith took his hand, seeing his ring glinting on his finger. They both then looked at each other and smiled. 

   “C’mon. Let’s go to sleep. I’m so tired.” Lance said. Keith nodded, and they both climbed into bed. Keith rested his head on Lance’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist as he closed his eyes, softly yawning again. He felt a gentle kiss on his head. “Goodnight,  _ cariño.”  _ Lance whispered. “Goodnight. I love you.” Keith mumbled sleepily. “I love you too.” Lance whispered softly. And then Keith was asleep, Lance shortly following. In the morning, Keith was curled in Lance’s lap like a cat, under a heavy sleep while Lance ran his fingers through his hair as they hid away in the big couches at Juniberry Flower. It was normal for Keith to be a little tired after his recovery. He’d get back up by tomorrow. Lance had been reminding him not to push it, and to take it easy. Lance softly hummed, a small smile on his face. “Oof. Keith is such a mood right now.” Pidge’s voice caught his attention, and he looked up to see her and Hunk walking toward them. Lance held up his finger, “Keep it down. He fell asleep a while ago. He was really tired.” He said. The two sat on the couch in front of him, pulling out their notebooks. “Poor thing.” Hunk said sympathetically.

“Doesn’t he have class in like, 2 hours?” Pidge asked. 

“Yes, but it’s okay if he goes a little late. We were swimming past hours again.” Lance said. “That explains it.” Pidge said, pulling out her computer and pushing her sliding glasses up her nose. Lance turned his attention back to Keith, who had shifted and curled more toward him, his hair falling over his face. Lance brushed it back, going back to softly humming. After a bit, he slowly moved, shifting down and pulling Keith against him, protectively wrapping his arms around him. Keith eased, his head settling on his chest as his arms loosely wrapped around Lance. Lance kissed his head, running his fingers through his hair. Without realizing it, he then fell asleep, feeling content with Keith’s warmth surrounding him. 

   Around a long time later, Lance was nudged awake. He instantly tightened his grip on Keith protectively, whipping his head to see Pidge staring down at him. “Jesus, I thought you’d never get up.” She said. Lance relaxed, rubbing his eyes. “How long was I asleep?” He asked tiredly. “An hour and a half.” Pidge said. Lance turned his head, seeing Keith still soundly asleep on top of him. Lance let out a soft hum, moving his hand and gently rubbing Keith’s back. “Thanks, Pidge.” He said softly. “You’re welcome.” Pidge said, sitting back at the couch with Hunk. Lance rubbed his eyes, waking up more. He could see Allura and Lotor behind the counter of the shop, conversing quietly to each other and sharing gentle touches. 

Lance shifted up a bit more, running his fingers through Keith’s hair and leaning down to kiss his head. 

“ _ Cariño. Mí Cuervo.” _ He whispered. Keith slightly shifted against him, but did not answer. “C’mon, Keith, wake up. You can’t stay sleeping forever, you gotta wake up.” Lance whispered. A soft hum was heard from Keith, and Lance kissed his head again, “C’mon,  _ mí amor.  _ C’mon.” He whispered. Keith stirred, a soft whine coming out of him, “‘M still tired, babe…” He protested in a mumble. Lance let out a low noise of sympathy, “Aww, I know, baby. I know, but you gotta get up. C’mon. C’mon,  _ novio.”  _ He spoke softly. Keith shifted against him before moving his head, and Lance saw him rubbing his eyes. “Hey  _ cariño.”  _ Lance said softly. “Mm.” Keith hummed in response, pulling away, sitting up. Lance sat up as well, and smiled at his poor, tired boyfriend. “My poor  _ Cuervo.”  _ He crooned sympathetically, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “Can I...not go to class?” Keith asked tiredly. 

   Lance looked over him, now a bit concerned. “You okay, babe?” He asked softly, searching him. “M’fine. I’m just...tired.” Keith said quietly, taking Lance’s hands and pressing them against his cheeks. Lace leaned in and kissed his forehead, brushing his thumbs gently over his cheeks. “Oh baby…” His voice dropped to a much more gentle, soothing tone. Keith softly sighed, rubbing his eyes again. He blinked, a bit more awake. “Do you want to go back to our dorm?” Lance asked gently. “No, I gotta go to class. The project I’ve been working on is due today.” Keith said. “Oh, that’s right. You’re going to be at the art exhibit all day.” Lance said. “Are you going to come?” Keith asked hopefully. Lance smiled, “Of course. Not only to support you, but I’ve been dying to see your project.” He said fondly. Keith looked to Pidge and Hunk, “Guys?” He said. “Yeah, of course.” Hunk said, and Pidge nodded.

“Keith.” Lance said, and Keith looked back at him. 

“Remember…” Lance began, and Keith gently cut him off. “Go easy. I know. Don’t worry so much. I’ll be fine tomorrow.” He said amusingly. He then smiled, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind Lance’s ear, “I can’t wait for you to see my finished product. I’ve been dying for you to see it too. I’m really excited to show it. It’s my best work. My true masterpiece.” Keith said, softening and smiling toward the end. Lance, as oblivious as ever, didn’t notice the hint Keith had given. He smiled, “Well, I know it’ll be much more better than any other art students’ project.” He said. He then stood up, holding out his hand, “C’mon, let me walk you to class. I gotta talk to you about our writing assignment.” He said. Keith smiled again, taking his hand and getting up, grabbing his bag as they walked off, both bidding farewell to Pidge and Hunk. 

   “So, I was thinking about our space heroes story. I know we started working on it two days ago, but I was thinking you could maybe draw a title page to go with it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I thought it would be cool.” Lance said. “No, I can do it. That  _ would  _ be cool. I can try to work on it today if I have time before the exhibition.” Keith said, nodding. “You sure?” Lance asked. “Yeah, of course. What else?” Keith said. “Do you think Shiro will like it?” Lance asked suddenly. “Well, Shiro wanted to be something like a space-explorer before becoming a professor. At least before he lost his arm. But space still holds a place in his heart.” Keith said. Lance sighed softly, “I feel bad for him sometimes. Having your childhood dream get taken away from you when you were so close to having it…that sounds like the worst feeling.” He said. “He’s gotten over it now. Adam helps him.” Keith said. 

“Remind me-Adam’s his fiancé?” Lance said.

“Yeah. They’ve been together for 3 years. Which-! Which reminds me!” Keith said, and suddenly turned to him, grabbing his arms. Lance blinked, a bit surprised. Keith looked flushed, and nervous. “Thank you, you-you reminded me. I was supposed to ask you-well-tell you-um...Shiro and Adam, they’re, uh…” Keith stuttered, getting increasingly nervous, turning redder and redder. “Easy,  _ mí Cuervo _ . Tell me.” Lance said gently, curious and patient. “I already-Pidge and Hunk are coming, and the only reason why I left you for last is because I was really nervous about asking you. Still am. Um…” Keith stuttered, his face turning crimson. Lance reached out and touched his arm, trying to calm him. “Shiro and Adam are-are having their wedding in a few days. Do you-um-do you…” Keith began, and Lance’s smile widened as he realized what Keith wanted to ask him. “Yes.” He said. 

   Keith stopped, his eyes wide. “I would  _ love  _ to go with you. I love weddings! I’ve been to a lot! Why were you so nervous about asking me, I would have said yes instantly.” Lance said fondly. Keith ducked his head, and Lance saw him reach for his necklace, playing with it. Oh.  _ Oh.  _ “Oh.” Lance said quietly, turning crimson at the realization. He let out a nervous breath, reaching to rub the back of his neck, his heart racing. He then looked at Keith, who was still looking at his feet, his face crimson. Lance smiled shyly and leaned to Keith, “Better hope one of us catches the bouquet then. Because I can’t wait to be married to you one day.” He said. Keith looked up at him, and softened. “I can’t wait to be married to you one day too.” He said softly, shyly. Lance giggled and took his hand, pulling it to his mouth and kissing it. 

“Soon.” He promised softly. 

Keith smiled shyly. They then continued walking, the set promise ringing between them. Soon. They stopped in front of a class, and Keith turned to Lance again, their fingers intertwining. “Shiro and Adam told me it’ll be next weekend on Saturday, around the afternoon. They wanted to hold the reception in this-chapel, and then we would move to the venue. It’s this-building where special parties and stuff are held. You know how it works. Um...do you want me to pick you up, and we can go there? Avoid all the unnecessary pictures?” Keith said. Lance laughed, “Aww, no. We  _ have  _ to take pictures, please?” He said. “No.” Keith said. “Please? Just a few?” Lance said. “No more than 5.” Keith said, pulling his hands away and crossing his arms. “A few. And I’ll let you decide when you don’t want to take anymore.” Lance said. Keith sighed, giving in after a second. 

  “You’re such a romantic.” He mumbled, blushing. He then shook his head with slight amusement, “Fine. Deal.” He said. “But yeah. Your plan sounds good. Let’s say...12:00 a.m?” Lance said. Keith brightened, “Perfect. The reception starts at 11, and the real thing begins at 1:15. We can waste our time in some way.” He said. “Great. It’s settled, then.” Lance said. “So I’ll see you at the exhibition when it starts?” Keith asked, smiling up at him. “Of course. See you later, babe. Kick their asses.” Lance said, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Keith giggled, “I will.” He said, reaching up and touching his cheek in reciprocation before walking away. Lance watched him as he softly sighed, smiling widely, absolutely lovestruck. He then walked away, heading back to the café. When he got there, he sat back on the couch with another soft sigh, twisting his ring. 

“I’m assuming Keith asked you?” Pidge said. 

“He was so nervous. I knew what he was trying to ask the moment he told me Shiro and Adam’s wedding was coming up.” Lance said, still smiling. “Let me guess. He was nervous because you promised yourselves to each other after graduation, and you guys are going to a  _ wedding.”  _ Pidge said amusingly. Lance giggled, blushing. “Man, you’re so whipped. You’re hopeless.” Pidge said. “Lance, we  _ so  _ give you guys our blessing.” Hunk said. Lance laughed, turning crimson. “Thanks, guys.” He said. Around a few hours later, Lance got up, stretching. “C’mon, guys. The exhibition started a few minutes ago.” He said. Pidge and Hunk got up, and they followed him down the halls. “Lance!” A familiar voice shouted, and Lance turned to see Romelle running after them, waving. Allura and Lotor were behind her, talking. He slightly smiled, “Hey, Romelle. What’s up?” He called to her. “Oh, nothing much. Are you heading to the exhibition?” Romelle said, stopping in front of them. “Yeah. Are you?” Lance said. “Yes, and so are Allura and Lotor.” Romelle said, gesturing to the two behind her. “Allura. Lotor. Done with your shift for today?” Lance called to them.  

   “Yes, of course.” Allura said. “Let’s head off, then!” Lance said before bounding off. “Don’t mind him, he’s excited to see his boyfriend after a few hours.” He heard Pidge say. “Oh, shut it, Pidge!” Lance called back, flushing. In the art gallery, there were many art students who had good displays set up, talking about said displays to those who came to take a look. Lance scanned around, trying to find Keith. And then he heard him. “Lance!” Lance straightened, and brightened when he saw him just a bit further into the room, waving at him. “Hey!” Lance said, smiling and going to him. They embraced, and Lance pecked his cheek, “Hey you. Anyone come to see your project yet?” He said, pulling back. “Yeah, some.” Keith said, nodding. Lance noticed a blue streak of paint on his cheek, and he chuckled, “Did you realize you have paint on your cheek?” He asked, reaching out and gently scratching it off. 

“Oh? Oh yeah, last minute addition. Some blue paint got on my hand.” Keith said.

“Okay, okay, show me! Show me your project!” Lance said after scratching off the paint. Keith laughed and turned the large canvas he had behind him around, and Lance’s breath was taken away. It was him! Keith had painted him! He had created the most beautiful galaxy Lance had ever seen, with a bunch of blue-white stars that made a constellation of him. But his colors were there too. The dark brown of his hair, the light brown of his skin, the blue in his eyes that had blue stars in them...all faintly, but you could see it if you stared long enough. “I call it “My Universe”.” Keith said, smiling, blushing. “That’s...I’m...your project?” Lance breathed, looking at him. “Yeah. I gave you a hint earlier today.” Keith said. Lance was speechless, but the others were complimenting Keith’s art. “The...sketchbook?” Lance got out. Keith smiled, “To throw you off.” He said. 

   Lance turned a deep crimson, “This...is amazing, Keith. This was...r-really sweet of you. T-thank you. I...don’t know what to say.” He stuttered softly, extremely flustered. Keith smiled, and reached up to kiss his cheek, “You’re welcome, babe.” He said softly. Lance let out a weak laugh, his heart failing to stop trembling from not only the clear, pure adoration Keith had put into making him become part of the stars, but also because he was so  _ gone.  _ “Hey. Hey, what-oh my god you’re crying-Lance, babe, oh my gosh- _ novio- _ “ he was aware of Keith talking to him, pulling him outside, trying to calm him down by embracing him. He let out a shaky laugh, “I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He whispered. “No, no, don’t be sorry. It’s okay. Why are you crying?” Keith said, running his fingers through his hair. “Thank you. Thank you, Keith. That was so sweet of you. You have no idea how much what you did means to me.” Lance whispered, feeling warmth and loved. “Of course, Lance. You’re everything to me. And I want everyone to know that.” Keith said fondly. 

“Am I really your universe?” Lance asked softly, pulling away. 

Keith smiled, reaching out and brushing his cheek gently. “You’re more than that. You’re my entire life.” He said softly, before pulling him in and affectionately kissing him. “And you’re mine.” Lance whispered when they pulled away. Keith blushed as he softly laughed. They went back inside, fingers intertwined. Many people came by to see Keith’s drawing, very awed and impressed. Lance couldn’t stop blushing from how proudly Keith stood beside his painting, explaining his inspiration and meaning behind it. His pride for who he was to him. But as the time passed, Lance noticed Keith was starting to get nervous, very anxious. “What is it?” Lance asked, touching his shoulder, trying to calm him. “They said that some famous painters and art museum CEOs would come in.” Keith said. He then latched onto Lance, “Oh my God. Oh my God, there she is.  _ There she is.  _ Lance, it’s her. It’s-it’s-it’s Krolia Akira.  _ It’s Krolia freaking Akira. Oh my god. Oh my God, What is she doing here? She’s the most famous painter in the world. She really came here from England to see a bunch of-oh my god she’s coming here-OH MY GOD SHE’S COMING HERE~”  _ Keith was freaking out, wide-eyed. The woman was very pretty, with her sort of curly jet black hair that ended just a bit below her ears, and indigo eyes. Keith’s artist idol. 

  He was  _ obsessed  _ with her, possibly more than he was with Mothman, and absolutely loved her work. Krolia was a very passionate, very detailed artist, who had a knack for astronomy too. Keith worshipped her. “ _ Oh my god what if she comes to see my work, what if she comes here and asks me about my work, oh my God~”  _ Keith’s voice was high-pitched, and he was breathing quickly. “Keith, Keith, easy. Easy,  _ cariño, easy. Calmaté.  _ Steady. You’ll faint if you don’t breathe.” Lance said, trying to calm him. Keith let out a soft, high-pitched whine of distraught,  _ “Oh my God,  _ _ she’s coming heeeeerreee~”  _ He basically shrieked, and sure enough, Krolia was coming toward them, Keith’s display having caught her eye unlike any of the other artworks put up. “You have a very detailed hand, young man. Your dazzling artwork caught my eye. Very clean, very smooth.” Krolia said. 

Keith stuttered, and Lance squeezed his hand, trying to encourage him to talk. 

“Th-thank you. I-I’m very proud of it.” Keith nervously got out, still breathing erratically. “And how long were you working on it for?” Krolia asked, a small smile on her face. “A month. Lots of-lots of nights just sketching it out at first.” Keith said. “And what did you use?” Krolia asked. “A-a lot of small brushes. I work best with those cause they make better, cleaner strokes. They also helped me out with the more finer detail. It was a lot of mixture of colors, mostly blues and blacks and purples for the background.” Keith stuttered. “And what’s your name?” Krolia asked. Keith’s eyes widened, and he stuttered even more. “It-It’s Keith, ma’am. K-Keith Kogane. I-I’m an art student here-um-which is obvious-“ Lance gently brushed his knuckles, and Keith stopped, letting out a long breath.

  “I’m sorry. I’m just a very big fan of you. You’re my idol.” He got out more evenly, calming down a bit. Krolia smiled more, “It’s all right. It’s nice to see someone do something that I do. I’m assuming you have a meaning behind this?” She said amusingly. “Yes. I call it “My Universe”. They told us to do something that has a lot of meaning to you. And that’s my boyfriend, right here. He’s my masterpiece.” Keith said, nudging Lance. Lance smiled at Krolia, “Hi. I’m Lance. Keith never stops talking about you.” He said. “It’s nice to meet you. Are you an art student as well?” Krolia said, smiling back at him. “Oh, no. I’m in Marine Biology. I came here to see Keith’s project, and to be his support.” Lance said. “You must feel happy to be adorned in such a way by your significant other.” Krolia said. “I was blown away when he finally revealed it to me and our friends today. He’s the most best artist I know, and for him to do something that involves me was the most sweetest thing he ever could have done. He’s very talented.” Lance said, nudging Keith. Krolia looked back at Keith, “He’s not wrong. I’m very impressed by your work. Maybe sometime in the future, I can get you an opportunity to get your dream to be an artist.” She said. 

Keith’s eyes widen, and Lance laughed in amazement, looking at him. 

“That...would be amazing. Thank you so much, Mrs. Akira.” He said breathlessly. Krolia dipped her head, “Of course. Until next time, Mr. Kogane.” She said before walking off. Keith turned to Lance and let out a shriek of delight, embracing him. “Oh my god, I can’t believe Krolia Akira complimented my work. I can’t believe she-Oh my God-“ He gasped, giggling. Lance laughed, picking him up and spinning him around. Keith held on, laughing even more. More time passed, and at one point a female student came to see the display. “Oh-you’re one of the artists here.” Keith said, recognizing her. “Everyone here is talking about your work. I just had to come and see it for myself.” The girl said, nodding. Her name was Acxa. And she was also a very talented artist, especially in his class. Some people said they were rivals who competed to see who was best, but they actually had mutual respect for each other’s work. Except for one thing. 

   “Thanks. I saw your’s. It’s pretty good too.” Keith said. Lance watched the girl curiously, crossing his arms. “Acxa’s a classmate. Very talented.” Keith explained to him. Lance nodded, in understanding. “You know, I can never get over how good your artwork is. It’s like you have a million stories behind everything you do. You put in so much work, so much time. I admire it so much.” Acxa said, a blush on her cheeks. And Lance’s curiosity was gone.  _ Excuse me?  _ “Thanks. Your work is very well done too. I think someone’s looking at your display. You should go.” Keith said without even reacting, crossing his arms. “Oh, thank you!” Acxa said before running off. Keith turned to Lance, taking both his hands and intertwining their fingers together. He reached up and kissed his cheek, and Lance softened, slightly smiling. “If you’re getting tired from all the standing, you can go and sit. You’ve helped me out so much today, I can’t thank you enough.” Keith murmured softly, pulling back. “Nah, it’s fine. I’m staying with you.” Lance said. “Thank you.” Keith said with a smile. “You’re welcome.” Lance said. 

He then frowned, for some reason thinking about Krolia. 

“What is it, Lance?” Keith touched his arm, and Lance turned to him. “Did you notice that Krolia kinda...looks like you?” He asked slowly, confused. Keith frowned, “What? What are you talking about?” He asked. “I mean, look at her. She had your black hair, your purplish eyes. She kinda looks like you. And...her name is...Keith?” Lance said, only to see that Keith’s mouth had dropped, and he was walking ahead to where Krolia was. Lance followed him, the pieces being put together. “Miss Akira?” Keith called to Krolia, and she came to him. “Ah, Keith. What is it?” She said. “Could I talk to you outside?” Keith said. Krolia blinked, “Of course.” She said. They walked outside, and Lance followed. “I just...need to be sure about something. Do you know me? Do you know who I am?” Keith said. Krolia blinked, and then sighed. “I knew you wouldn’t remember me the moment you saw me. It’s been many years.” She said. 

   “Are you my mom?” Keith asked softly. “Yes.” Krolia said. Keith took a step back, “You...why are you here? You abandoned me, left me to fend for myself.” He asked angrily. “I came here to see you, to get you to understand. I didn’t  _ abandon _ you, I could never.” Krolia said. “Well then, why did you leave me by myself? Why? I spent all these years thinking you left because I wasn’t good enough! I thought there was something wrong with me!” Keith said. “No, there wasn’t. Keith, please, please let me explain. I wanted to see you for so long, to talk to you.” Krolia said, reaching out. Keith backed away, “Don’t touch me. I wanted you to explain years ago, but you weren’t there! I learned to live without you, and I still can. So I don’t want to see you again.  _ Ever  _ again. Keep your explanations to yourself. I don’t want to hear it.” Keith shouted before walking away. “Keith…” Lance began softly, seeing the tears streaming down his face, but Keith walked past. Lance followed him, worried. “Keith. Keith.” He ran in front of him, grabbing his arms. 

His heart broke at the sight of Keith, crying. 

He made a soft, low, sympathetic noise, “Oh,  _ cariño...I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, baby, I’m so sorry. C’mere. It’s okay. It’s okay.  _ You’re better off without her anyways.” Lance said softly, pulling him in and embracing him. Keith trembled uncontrollably against him, letting out soft, choked sobs. Lance rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys got the reference Lance made, y’all know what’s up lol


End file.
